What Was Once Broken
by TomoeHimura
Summary: When a childhood promise proposal was believed and broken, seventeen year old Elizaveta seeks revenge as she looks out for him as his servant!
1. Must Learn

**Author's Note:**I had this idea when I was at work one day and I HAD to write it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Summary:**How do you go from being best friends as children to master and servant? Well Elizaveta doesn't really have the easy life as she lives in a palace with Roderich Edelstein. A childhood promise can't be kept when it involves a marriage!

The sun barely rose and Elizaveta was already sitting up in bed. She didn't want to go to work that day. Even if she had the flu, she would be forced to go without medicine. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed and put on her boots to start walking around. She pulled out a small cupboard and opened the doors to grab her maid's dress. The skirt was orange and to the knees, revealing her army boots. A black, short sleeved shirt that went with it has flattered it on numerous occasions. So she settled on this one. She only had two dresses and a single, white apron that she added to her outfit. The clock on the wall read thirty minutes after five and she knew she had to make breakfast and wake the master of the house.

Elizaveta was only seventeen years old and already had a job, and not a suitable one. She placed a small piece of fabric over her head to keep her hair back and ran out of her room to get started with breakfast. She has prepared the night prior some sausages, eggs, and croissants. It took her an hour at most to cook them and the fresh steam was making her delirious in hunger. She whiped off the fresh china and organized the food onto it gently. Since her master was very picky on what he drinks in the morning, she prepared three different varieties of juice and black coffee with some milk on the side. She placed them on a gold tray and rushed out of the kitchen to wake her master.

Arriving at the door, she pushed the door open with her backside and placed the tray onto the nightstand. "My lord? You have to wake up now!" Elizaveta spoke, giving him a quick nudge. She was met with amethyst eyes as he sat up slowly.

"Please... This room could use some light," he replied. She understood and went to open the curtains of the enchanted bedroom. The sun was bright even though it was just grazing the mountainous view that seperated her original home from where her new home was.

She dug her nails into her palm at being turned into a maid by her former best friend. "Will there be anything else, sir?" she asked, her palm throbbing from her nails.

"Yes. Unclench your fists!" He spoke. "There is no reason to be infuriated this early in the morning. Nor do you have a reason to be." She dug her nails deeper into her skin before releasing, showing off the crescent moon shaped marks. "You may be excused." He added, sipping at his coffee. She turned around and walked off, stamping her feet into the floor.

After shutting the door behind her, she muttered the words "I hate him" before walking off.

"Lizzy!" a small voice called out. She looked down the hall to see her small friend, Feliciano running towards her. "Can we play today?"

"Sajnálom, Feliciano. I have to work today." Elizaveta spoke as she wiped a tear from her emerald, green eyes. She walked off to polish the floors. As she was preparing the water mixture, a single bell rang twice. She turned to see the bedroom bell still ringing. "Why the hell is he calling me now!" It was less of a question and more of a rant. She turned the water off and rushed to get to him. She kneeled after she walked through the door. "Yes, Mr Roderich. What is it now?"

"Elizaveta, when you greet me, I expect a sir! Is that understood?" He spoke.

"Yes, sir! Now sir, what can I do for you?" She was grinding her teeth behind her lips as her frustration was quickly reaching a breaking point.

"I am finished with breakfast. You can take it already!" He began to string his violin and place it to his chin.

"Yes, sir! Roderich... If you don't mind my asking, do you miss how we were before?" she asked.

"What nonsense are you talking about now?"

"Grr... Forget it!" Elizaveta forcefully grabbed the tray and accidentally let it go, all the china colliding with the floor, the cups and plates breaking in the process. Roderich quickly turned his head to see her hands shaking. He walked past her to reach on top of his nightstand. He grabbed a black wooden stick and let the rest fall to where they may as he revealed a whip. "Roderich... Roderich, don't! It was an accident!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't angry in the first place. Hold onto the bed posts and try not to scream too loudly!" He unbuttoned the back of her dress, revealing soft, white flesh, unmarked. He stood behind her, about a single foot and struck her once. She grunted at the feel of the whip crack against her skin. Other things have hurt her before this time so it didn't really hurt until he hit the same spot for the third time. And when it did happen, she cried out loud.

"Ow! Roderich!" She screamed. He placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh... Some people are still sleeping!" He replied before continuing. She was not just holding onto the bed posts, but in pure pain and agony, gripping it as tears flowed down her cheeks. He hit her with it numerous of times before she began to slouch, in broken sobs.

"Roderich... Please..." She attempted to speak. She fell to her knees, unable to stand. He cracked her once more before dropping the whip.

He was breathing heavy as he eyed the young girl who he hurt so brutally. He walked over to a rope and pulled it, letting the other maids know he needs assistance in his bedroom. Roderich placed the whip back onto his nightstand when the maids walked in.

"Yes my lord?" they asked in sync. One turned to look at the lump of flesh on the floor, bleeding and gasped at the sight of her friend.

"Oh my god, Elizaveta?" one asked.

"She has broken the expensive china by dropping them to the floor. Please get her out of my sight," he spoke. They wrapped their arms around the areas where her back was not struck and towed her out. After they shut the door behind her, Roderich hit the wall in frustration as a tear fell from his eyes.

Elizaveta was placed on her bed, laying face down as they tended to her wounds. "Lizzy, why did you do that?" One asked.

"It was... an accident..." Elizaveta spoke in a whisper.

"Yes but you still pick a fight with him occasionally! Why do you do this?"

"He broke our childhood promise..."

"What promise is that?"

She simply sighed and went into a flashback. A ball bounced down the path towards a little boy with brown hair and a single strand standing up. He had a white long sleeved shirt with a purple vest over it and white pants. A tan cape hid a portion of his outfit and he bent over to pick it up. He looked around to try and find who it belonged to. When he didn't see anything, he began to walk away with it.

"Hey! That's mine!" a small voice called. The small boy saw a little girl running to him in a small dress. "Thank you for catching it!"

The small girl smiled at him which sent chills up his spine. "I'm Roderich!" he spoke as he handed it to her.

"Elizaveta! But you can call me Lizzy!"

"Would you like to play sometime?"

"Sure! Let's play!" They spent the entire day together, tossing the ball back and forth, taking naps, and just enjoying each other's company. "Roddy, this was so much fun! I'm afraid that I have to go home now! Will we see each other again?"

"Of course we will! Elizaveta, when you're an adult, I will marry you!"

"Marry?" she replied. She didn't know what it was but it brought a small blush to her cheeks.

"Elizaveta! You have to come home!" a voice called out to her.

"I'll see you soon!" Elizaveta ran off and she has been living up to that promise ever since. She turns eighteen in five months and she knew her chances wouldn't happen.


	2. Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**I enjoyed all the views, favs, story alerts, and review! Could I get some more, please? If you do, then you get a chapter dedication and you can recommend a scene. For instance, this chapter is for Akiraaaification for a review and story alert! She also recommended a chapter scene so this if for you! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The maids began taking care of the fresh wounds that made it's way to Elizaveta's back as tears streamed down her flushed face. So many emotions were running through her vains. Not only from a broken heart but from pure embarrassment of revealing such a state to her master. Pieces of wet rags began to meet her wounds and it sent a slight, sting through her body. A couple times, she gripped the bed sheets that she was laying on. It may have hurt, but the look he gave her before he struck her so forcefully murdered her! His purple eyes were burning with anger, disappointment, and another emotion that she didn't recognize.

"Anne, get me the ace bandage!" one of the maids commented.

"Yes, Mary!" Anne replied.

"Now Elizaveta, get on your knees but still stay bent over!" Mary told her. She responded well, squinting her eyes as she rose to her knees. The slid the sleeves of her dress further down her arms to wrap the ace bandage around her. They began at her breasts and wrapped the bandage till it was at her lower abdomen and pinned it into place. "Are you in pain?"

She didn't respond but shook her head no. At what she just experienced, she couldn't find her voice to speak. "I've just spoken with his majesty and he has given you the rest of the day off," Anne told her.

"Rest now, you have had a rough morning!" Mary commented.

Elizaveta nodded at her order and one last tear fell from her emerald eyes. "Lizzy, he is not worth the tears," Anne spoke, catching the tear on her finger. "If you need us, you know where we'll be."

"Thank you," Elizaveta whispered.

They nodded and walked off as Elizaveta attempted to let sleep consume her, even if it was for just an hour. In her sleep, she recognized the person but she didn't know who it was. He had red, burning eyes with silver hair.

"Elizaveta, ditch the job and come with me!" he asked.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You're such a kidder! It's Gilbert!" he replied.

"Well, Gilbert! I can not leave my employer!"

"Even after he beat you? I'll be closer just in case you change your mind!"

Does she really have a reason to leave Roderich? He did leave a handful of scars on her. She wondered if she did go to Gilbert, would he abuse her the way Roderich did? She decided that even if it was an accident, she still dropped the tray. Did she still have feelings for Roderich as she did when she was young? Elizaveta shook her head and woke up to a little boy holding her left hand. She stared deeply into his brown eyes and ruffled his red hair.

"Lizzy, are you sick?" Feliciano asked.

"No, sweety! Did you need something?" She asked.

"Could we play today?" He asked, rubbing his hands together. She could tell he was shy to ask, being refused again.

"Sure! What'd you have in mind?"

"I don't know... Could you teach me something?"

"Of course I can! Do you know how to ride a bike?"

"No... What's that?"

"Oh, it's really easy! I'll teach you!"

Elizaveta cradled the small child into her arms and began to walk towards the storage room. She took a double seated tricycle and threw it over her shoulder and grunted from the pain in her back. She took Feliciano's hand and they began walking toward the storage room. The tricycle was red and close to a similar size of a regular bike and the seats were side-by-side. She placed it onto the floor and placed Feliciano in the seat on the left.

"Alright, Feli! Place your feet onto these pedals and both of your hands on the left side of the handlebars. Right here!" She showed him as she sat down and he responded well. She placed her feet onto the pedals and her hands on the handlebars and began to pedal slowly.

After noticing they were moving, Feliciano was freaking out. "Whoa! Lizzy stop! I'm scared!" He cried. She pedaled back slowly and they came to a complete stop.

"It's fine, Feli! It's not going to hurt you. Just copy what I'm doing!" She kindly told the child. He slowly began pedaling before she continued and quite frankly enjoyed it as both of them steered around in a circle. Elizaveta had to take the handlebars and quickly cut it to a tight turn. Within the quick turn, the bike flipped to the right and Elizaveta caught the frightened boy as the bike fell on top of them. She turned over so the bike fell on her and Feliciano was sitting on the ground. She would've flipped the bike back to it's normal position if Feliciano wasn't so scared. With a crunching sound, the bike was flipped off of them.

Elizaveta's eyes turned to see Roderich standing before them with wide eyes. "First, you break expensive china and now you almost kill the grandson of a very important man?" He scolded.

"It was an accident! Lizzy saved me from getting hurt!" Feliciano protected her.

"You!" He said pointing to Feliciano. "Go play with Anne! And you!" Now pointing to Elizaveta. "You are supposed to be in bed sick! If you have time to play with children, get back to work!" He scolded.

Feliciano ran off and Elizaveta stood up, her back sending sharp pains through her body. "Aah!" she cried. Elizaveta kneeled over to pick up the tricycle as Roderich watched her.

"Before you go, what were we before? You mentioned it earlier but I can't remember," he asked.

"Nothing. Just a childish game," she replied in a whisper.

"And what is that?"

"If you don't remember, then it must be for the better that we leave it that way." She walked off as he watched her with wide eyes.

In the end, Elizaveta returned to work despite the pain in her back. She saw Feliciano another time during the day and asked her a couple questions regarding the pain she's been feeling. Another person she saw was Mary and Anne but didn't exchange much work. They kindly took all the heavy work off of her shoulders and she did most of the cleaning. As the sun was setting, she decided it was time to retire as she walked to her bedroom. She shut the door and stripped herself of her outfit, trying not to disturb the state of the ace bandage. She dug into her cupboard and pulled out her nightgown and slipped it over her head and layed in bed. The door creaked open and she slid the covers over her head, afraid to face who it might've been. Feliciano walked in and approached her bed.

"Lizzy? Are you awake?" he asked. She threw the blanket off of her and sat up.

"Yes, Feli! What do you need?" she asked him with a yawn.

"Could I sleep with you? I want to protect you from the bad guys!"

She chuckled before lifting her blanket. The little boy climbed into her bed and clinged to her torso. Laying the blanket back on top of them both as she let sleep take her. In her dreams, memories continued from where they left off. A yellow ball with a solid blue line going down the middle with a red star in the center on both sides was seen rolling through the grass. A small boy was chasing after it with a smile on his face as it landed in the sand of a beach.

"Come down here, Lizzy!" young Roderich called out to her.

"Coming!" Elizaveta called as she ran in her small, green, maid dress. She stepped onto her dress by accident and fell into the warm grass.

Roderich ran up to her with the ball in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked worried. She rolled over laughing and nodded as she stood up. "Lizzy, do you like getting hurt?"

"It's not bad getting your hands dirty once in a while!" she replied. An older Elizaveta, watching, smirked as she remembered this day.

"Well, your dress looks like a mess! Let's go to the water!" He took her hand in his and began running until there feet hit the water.

"It's freezing!" Lizzy screamed. She jumped up into the air and landed on her bottom to wash her dress. Roderich just stood there with a smile on her face.

"Lizzy... What do people do when they like someone?" Roderich asked. The old Elizaveta's eyes widened as she stepped backward, tripping over a small ditch as she woke up.

"Roderich..." she whispered, now awake, trying not to wake the sleeping Italian next to her as she sat up.

"Yes?" a voice asked. She turned to see Roderich standing before her.

"What are you doing in here?" she blurted, not worrying that he was her master.

"You were screaming in your sleep so I came to see what was going on. Why is Feliciano in here?" he questioned.

"He's protecting me from the bad guys! Please let him stay for the night!"

Roderich's fist clenched. "That's why he has his own room!" He yelled.

"You guys fight like an old couple!" a voice commented. Elizaveta turned her head, cradling Feliciano, still sleeping, into her arms. His red eyes reminded her of that man from her dream.

"Gilbert! What are you doing here?" Roderich demanded.

"Checking on my little emerald!"

"Elizaveta, do you know this man?" He asked, pointing to Gilbert.

"I've... seen him in my earlier dream!"

"The fact that you dream about this man makes me sick! Gilbert, how long have you been spying her?"

"The day she has been under your care!"

"That's over a year now! Gilbert, get out of here!"

"Farewell, my emerald!" And then he jumped out the window that was now open.

"Elizaveta, do not speak with that man again! And I will have your window barred so he can not come in and you can't go see him!" Roderich was out the door in an instant as she felt her heartbeat, gradually growing stronger.


	3. Lies and Cries

**Author's Note:**Keep reading and you shall be rewarded with more chapters! Can I be rewarded with reviews, recommendations, and favs? You'll get a chapter dedication for it! This chapter is for fullmetalbob! Thank you guys very much for following me up until now! I decided that this will be a long fanfic if you guys are okay with that. Feel free to request future scenes! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Elizaveta could not get back to sleep after Roderich left her room. She placed a small hand at her chest to feel her heartbeat, in anguish, to burst through the flesh that blocked it's path. Tears began streaming down her flushed cheeks in torment. And suddenly, she began gasping for air. Anne, who was walking down the hallway to her own room, heard Elizaveta's panicking and crashed in. She began to stroke the frightened teenager's back to relieve the stress and the panic attack that had taken over her. She brought Elizaveta into a warm embrace and began to hum a soft lullaby as sleep took her once again. Anne laid her down against the sheets, beside Feliciano and walked out to her own room to sleep.

The next morning, Elizaveta sprung up and quickly lifted the blinds that shielded the window and the harsh light. And to her dismay, she learned that everything that happened last night was true as she was met with metal bars. Her eyes widened at the cruel sight and ran out of her room to find the culprit in charge of it. An arm met Elizaveta's chest to stop her. She turned to see Mary standing before her.

"It'll be okay! Hey, could you give me a hand with something later after the master has his breakfast?" Mary asked.

"Sure. I'd love to help! Right now I have to go find that ass who barred my window!" Elizaveta replied.

"It was the king! Are you really going to hit the king? You will be sent to the guillotine's as fast as you throw a punch!" She stopped trying to run against her friends arm and hugged her, in tears. Mary began stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. "I know what can make you happy! How would you like a coming out for your eighteenth birthday party?"

"What's that?" Elizaveta asked, brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Not only does it celebrate you becoming a young adult, but also welcomes you to the world and the single gentlemen!"

"Roderich would never allow it..."

"I will run it by his father. If we go straight to his majesty on the subject, he might allow it!"

"Might is the keyword here, Mary! If you were to ask him, let me know. I must deliver the prince his breakfast!"

"Anne is already on it and I shall do the windows. You can do the floor of the east wing."

Elizaveta nodded and began working on it. The east wing was on the opposite side of the palace of Roderich's room. She was happy with that choice because any closer she got to him, she'd knock him senseless. When she began working, she noticed that it wasn't too dirty at all. She looked out yonder, through the enchanting glass windows on the wall closest to her to see Roderich setting out two enormous buckets that could fit people in it. It was similar to the size of a child's pool. What the hell is he up to? And why is he even doing work that doesn't include him? He set four normal sized buckets by the original buckets and walked away. 'I must ask Anne how she managed to get Roderich off his ass to work for someone else other than his own,' Elizaveta thought, as she continued to work.

Outside, Roderich was remembering a conversation he had with Feliciano's grandfather when he was younger.

"Excuse me... What do guys do when they like someone?" Roderich asked, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention.

"Well gifts, I suppose. Like flowers, chocolates, hugs, kisses. And my personal favorite is to play them a little song! Do you like someone, Roddy?"

"Yes. I like my fiancee!" he replied with a cheeky smile.

Feliciano's grandfather rolled his eyes and they continued with their day. Elizaveta was done work and ran outside to find two big baskets by the buckets filled with grapes. Two buckets were side by side on a small platform. The other two buckets were underneath the platform. What would they be doing? She took one of the baskets and poured all the grapes into one and did it again with the other. Mary was by her side shortly and raised her dress before tying it in place. The skirt was hitched at the middle of her thighs and she helped Elizaveta with the same thing.

"What we will be doing is stomping grapes for wine! So you will be standing in this bucket and I will be in this one," Mary informed the young lady before climbing in.

At first, Elizaveta stared curiously at the woman stomping grapes for about a minute before a smile reached her lips. This reminded her of her home in Hungary. She climbed in and began stomping around, practically dancing in the bucket, among the grapes. Back inside, a curious Roderich was watching from afar in his music room. He noticed someone making their way through the forest. He was concerned that it was Gilbert, and it was. Roderich pulled on the rope in the corner and Feliciano was in the room within the next minute.

"Si?" Feliciano asked.

"Do you see Elizaveta and Mary out there? How long will it take you to get there?"

"Umm... About a minute."

"Go tell Elizaveta I need to speak with her! Get there as fast as you can!"

Feliciano ran out of the room and Roderich began playing his violin, looking out the window. And sure enough, the little Italian did not lie. But Elizaveta didn't listen to him. She raised him over her head and placed Feliciano in the bucket with her and began dancing. In rage, Roderich slammed the bow onto the floor as Gilbert began closing in on the three people who weren't aware.

Back outside, Elizaveta heard footsteps begin walking towards them. "Mary, I apologize but I forgot there was something I have to do. I will send Anne to help you continue," she spoke.

"It's alright, Lizzy. You're already done!" Mary announced with a smile.

Elizaveta smiled back and walked off with Feliciano in her arms. She remembered about Roderich summoning her so she decided to venture through the mansion until she found the music room. Feliciano jumped out of her arms and continued running down the hall as Elizaveta walked through the enchanted doors. Roderich was standing before the grand piano, his hands gripping the edges with blood dripping from his knuckles.

"Roderich... I mean, my lord! What have you done?" Elizaveta asked, her hand meeting her chest.

"What the hell does it look like?" he replied, pointing to the hole and chipped glass in the window.

"What has gotten into you?" she scolded, taking his hand in hers to examine it. "Come with me!" she added, towing him to her bedroom to tend to his hand. She took out a pair of tweezers and went to touch his knuckles with it.

"Don't even think about it!" Roderich added.

"You are such an idiot. You have shards of glass in your hand. Now shut up and accept my treatment!"

"Lizzy, back off!" he responded, taking the tweezers from her hand as her face lit up and her eyes widened. He left the room in a quick stride as Elizaveta's face blushed at the sound of her nickname he gave her. A nickname he hasn't called her since they were kids.

Feliciano came running in with Anne behind him. "I talked to Roderich's father this morning! He has given permission to throw you a debutante!" Anne announced.

"I'm sorry, you will have to explain to me what a debutante is!" Elizaveta replied.

"It is where the single you celebrates your eighteenth birthday party among friends and flirt. And maybe even make a match! If it helps, Mary and I will help you!"

"Anne, in all seriousness, what am I going to wear?"

"We will go out and buy you something! Just promise you'll stay out of trouble and we'll call it even!"

"I'll try. But Anne, what if I'm in love with someone already?"

"Oh my gosh! Who? Tell me!"

She couldn't exactly say Roderich or Anne would've taken it as a joke. "Gilbert!" she lied.

"Oh my goodness! Elizaveta, you should go with someone more like you. Someone who isn't an enemy! If Roderich was a servant, I would tell you to go after him in a heartbeat! I see the way you look at him! Anyway, Mary and I have a few more tasks left to do before our shift is done. So stay out of trouble and I'll check on you soon!"

Anne was out of the room in a split second and that was when Elizaveta's reminiscing continued. Little Roderich placed his fingers along guitar strings and strum them one by one. Young Elizaveta, hearing the sounds coming from the hallway, walked into the room to see Roderich circling the instrument. An older Lizzy who was watching chuckled at the sight. She already knew how to play and she found it amusing. Lizzy touched Roderich's hands gently and he stared at the chibi girl before him before smiling. Elizaveta blushed at the sight. Lizzy's hands touched Roderich's and began showing him the proper way on how to do it. Even at such a young age, she still knew how to play. The memories began sinking a hole at the base of Elizaveta's heart, letting everything she ever loved about him leak out of her and fill with new memories of the present. Tears began streaming down her face as she was grasping her aching heart. She didn't know she was crying until she heard whimpering, and was surprised it was coming from her.

"Someone wake me up!" Elizaveta cried out, waking from her memories. Mary was hovering over her.

"Are you okay? I could hear you crying from the other corridor!" she asked.

Elizaveta couldn't find the words to reply but leaned into Mary's chest and began crying. "Mary, how can I let someone go when I love them so much?"

"You don't always have to! Elizaveta, who are you yearning for?"

She didn't want to risk Roderich listening in on their conversation so she lied to Mary too. "Gilbert! Being locked away from him kills me inside!"

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. Elizaveta looked over Mary's shoulder to see Roderich standing before them. She didn't say anything but sunk her face deeper into Mary's shoulder.

"Roderich, she is just in love. Don't you remember when you were in love?" Mary asked.

"What a ridiculous question. Of course not! Elizaveta, are you seriously in love with that man?" Elizaveta didn't reply but snuggled her face deeper into Mary's shoulder. "I don't believe this!" Roderich walked out of the room and Elizaveta broke into deeper sobs.

"I'm sorry, Mary!"

"For what, Lizzy?"

"I lied to Anne, Roderich, and you."

"About what?"

"I'm not in love with Gilbert!" Elizaveta shouted as she continued to cry away her desires for someone she can't have.


	4. Accident and Challenge

**Author's Note:**HEY! LOOK OVER HERE! I'm sorry but I just have to nit pick for a quick second. Please don't click on my story unless you're gonna read it because there is a dramatic difference between hits and visitors! Thanks to the readers as well! And I proudly announce this chapter dedication to a young lady who requested two scenes upon her fav. You'll know it when it pops up! So YayForEveryCoupleILoveAndMore (very long name), this is for you!

Elizaveta couldn't return to work in the current state she was in so she decided to retire for the rest of the day. Mary laid her down when all the tears stopped flowing and her breathing steadied as her eyelids grew heavy. In her sleep, she dreamed of another memory, one that she was surprised she had forgotten. But not too surprised. Little Lizzy was standing in the middle of a field with young Roderich and the sun rising over the hills. It was a little after seven in the morning and she was rubbing her left arm, her nerves setting in. Roderich told her the day before that he needed to talk to her. She was concerned about what.

"What did you need to talk about, Roddy-chan?" Lizzy asked.

"I just need to a sk you something. What do you think about me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It matters to me!"

"I... don't know... What do you feel... about me?" a shy, Lizzy asked.

Elizaveta's eyes widened because she suddenly remembered what happened next. This was the day of her and Roderich's first kiss. "What do people do when they like someone in your hometown?" Young Roderich asked.

"I don't know what it's called but I remember how it goes! Do you want me to show you?" Lizzy-chan asked.

"Please?" That's all she needed to know and she began walking towards him. She placed her tiny mouth against Roderich's cheek and he stared at her in shock. A tiny hand grazed her mouth before being traded with his own mouth. It was a quick one, but it was still a kiss. Lizzy fainted into his touch but soon, was snatched from his arms by her parents.

"Mom... Mom!" an older, Elizaveta cried.

"Lizzy! Lizzy, wake up!" Her green eyes revealed themselves to be met with gentle, brown eyes.

"F... Feliciano?" Elizaveta asked.

"Uh-huh! Anne was ordered to play with me so she can't deliver Roderich's evening tea. Could you do it?" the small boy asked.

"Sure, sweety. Just give me a minute!"

Feliciano ran out, leaving Elizaveta to tend to her attire. She fell asleep in her orange skirt and black top, but not her apron or her cap. She threw her legs over the bed and slipped on her light orange shoes and added her missing items of her outfit. Running out of the room and headed for the kitchen, she was met with a golden tray and a white teapot with a golden trim along the base, snout and the lid of the pot with matching cups.

She picked it up and noticed it was a little heavy. Bracing herself, Elizaveta rushed towards the music room where she heard piano playing coming from. Roderich would never allow anyone else to touch his instruments, even with his father's permission. She gently kicked the door before pushing it open with her backside.

"My lord, your tea is ready!" She set the tray on the piano, gently and poured tea into a cup and handed it on a small plate to him.

"Thank you," he replied. He brushed the cup to his lips without taking a sip. Instead, he smelled its aroma. "You didn't make this, did you?"

"No. I assume Anne did. She was busy with another task so she asked me to do it. Is something wrong?" Elizaveta replied.

He stood from his piano, a few feet away from her and turned the cup upside down so all of it poured on the polished floor. "You are to not deliver something unless it was made by your hands. Do you understand why?"

"Because you would assume that I did it so I take the credit for someone else's work."

"Exactly. You are advised not to do so again! Do you understand me?" She nodded and he took a step towards her before his foot slipped against the warm tea and he fell forward, against Elizaveta, where they both landed on the floor.

Elizaveta gasped at the weight that suddenly landed on her. Roderich grunted at the sudden feel of his knees colliding with the floor. Elizaveta had to be the one to realize it first that the landing was not the only pressure she felt. She felt a slight bit of pressure against her lips and when she opened her eyes, she learned it was Roderich's, who didn't notice yet. But when he did, he quickly pulled away from her, hitching himself up on his knees, his hands keeping his upper body off of her. Elizaveta lost all ability to think. She brought her hands up to graze his jawlines. Her strongest desire of more, burning deeply in her chest. Her green orbs were locked on his amethyst eyes until they heard a knock on the door. Out of fright, Roderich was smacked on his left cheek and she rolled over till she was on her stomach but was also laying on her left hip. Anne pushed the door open to see Elizaveta still on the floor and Roderich hovering over her as if he didn't feel a thing.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

"No! Something fell so he pushed me out of the way," Elizaveta lied.

"What do you need, Anne?" Roderich asked, sitting up on his knees.

"It's Feli-chan! I took my eyes off of him for a minute and he's missing!"

"Security should already be on his trail. Elizaveta, Anne, get back to work," Roderich ordered.

In a split second, Roderich was punched where he was slapped by the same woman before he landed on the floor, on his back. "How could you? He is just a little boy and you wouldn't go after him? I hate you, Roderich! You are the most evil tyrant I have ever known!" Elizaveta shouted before running out the door, Anne in hot pursuit. "Where were you guys last?"

"In the courtyard! The one closest to the forest!"

With Anne being under house arrest, she couldn't leave further than the courtyards. So this is something Elizaveta had to do on her own strength. They stopped at the entranceway of the courtyard before Anne pointed her in the direction of where he could've been. She didn't need to be told where he was, just that he wasn't home and needed to be. Elizaveta charged towards the forest and saw a small stump at the edge of the forest.

"Feliciano! Feli! Where are you?" Elizaveta called out.

"Ehh..." she heard the little boy mutter crawling out from behind the stump. "Lizzy?"

"Oh my gosh!" She cradled him in her arms as tears streamed down her cheeks. "What are you doing all the way out here?" she cried out to him.

"I heard crying so I wanted to see who it was."

Elizaveta began to walk through the forest and began hearing it herself. "Come out and face me like a man!" she yelled.

"Funny, even though you're a girl! I wanted to see you again! I am flattered that you are in love with me!" Gilbert made his way from behind a tree with his hand hitched on his hip.

"I lied to them! Why did you have to involve Feliciano in this anyway?"

"Because he knows as much as you do that you would do anything for the love of a tyrant! I know a way for him to know! I will schedule a fight for you to defeat. Think of it as a way of proving your love for the tyrant!"

Her eyes narrowed at the offer. She knows that any enemy of Roderich's must have been destroyed either way. "Who, when and what time?"

"I don't even know yet. We will see who is busy that day. It is going to be the day after your birthday party. And the fight will begin here as soon as the sun rises! Until then, mistress!" He bowed before disappearing into the darkness. She picked Feliciano back up into her arms and started walking with him, back home. Anne was waiting in the courtyard with a couple nurses behind her.

The nurses took Feliciano from her arms and rushed him inside. "Roderich told me everything. You were scolded for something I didn't do. I'm sorry! Mary needs to speak with you as well! She is in your room, waiting for you!"

They walked to her room slowly but Elizaveta was the only one who had her head hanging low. She was that close. If she wanted to, she could've forgotten about everything and return to her homeland in Hungary. She reached her bedroom door and she felt two pairs of arms on each side of her.

"What is the meaning of this? Release me!" Elizaveta shouted. They towed her towards a closet in the corner and opened it to reveal an enchanting dress. She could tell by the collar that the dress began at the crest of her shoulders sheilding the chest area of a long section of ruffles. The wide sash that entangled the entire torso looked like a bleached yellow while the ruffles and the long skirt were both green. The green skirt only went to her knees whiile a white skirt continued where the green skirt ended which went to the floor. "It's... beautiful! What... is the occasion?"

"Your birthday! This is your present from both Mary and me!" Anne announced.

"You need to try it on as soon as you can so we can make some alterations! And you need to show off your talent for the boys! After that, the guys will try and woo you with theirs!" Mary, cheerfully told the young teenager.

"What talent?" Elizaveta asked.

Before the ladies had a chance to answer her, Elizaveta learned what she should do. She walked into the kitchen and took a small bag to fill it with ice. Taking a twist tie, she put it on the small bag and ran to the music room where she assumed Roderich would be. Sadly, he wasn't. She ran to his bedroom and he was sitting on his bed, twining his fingers together. Elizaveta approached him and placed the small pack on his cheek. He quickly turned his head away, refusing her offer.

"No you don't!" she yelled, pulling his face back to her. "I have been your servant for over a year and a half. I have also been doing the smallest demands that you throw at me. The least you could do is accept my treatment!"

Roderich simply sighed and closed his eyes during the process. "Don't think of this as anything more, just another order!" He protested.

"Yes, sir!" she replied with a smirk as she held the ice pack against his bruised cheek.

"Elizaveta, I demand you answer a question! What were we before?"

At the sudden jump, she dropped the ice pack into his lap. He picked it up and took her hand in hers before setting it in her palm. "What is bringing this up? Of all times, why now?" she asked as she placed the ice pack against his bruised cheek again.

"Elizaveta, you do not answer a question with a question. Now answer me!"

"We were..." It was taking all she had not to say 'lovers' but she didn't. Instead, she just picked it up with the obvious. "We were childhood friends. But something happened which forced me into slavery."

"Lizzy... Do you mind if I call you Lizzy?" She blushed at the sound of her nickname again and gave a slight nod. "Well Lizzy, there is no such thing as a slave. Just maids. And their masters must be grateful or else they wouldn't keep them around for over eighteen months."

"I... I need to get back to work!" She handed him the ice pack and stormed out of his room in one swift move, her hand meeting her chest.

She noticed a window was open and stepped towards it. Looking left and right, she began to close the window until she was snatched into the evening sky.


	5. Preliminary Fight!

**Author's Note:**So many views that I'm in love with you guys! I know I said that if you review, add the story, or me to your alerts, you would get a chapter dedication and limitless requested scenes! Now, I don't care. Just read it and if you have an idea, tell me! This chapter is for Maria Antonia! I love it when people add my story or me or even review it! It makes me so happy and the more I get, the quicker you are going to get updates! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

It was cool. The warm, spring, evening sky brushed against Elizaveta's face. It gave her a feel of freedom that she yearned for. She looked up at the sky to see the sun was setting quickly. They landed on the ground before the kidnapper continued his sprinting. The bumpy ride was more than enough for the young lady, so she didn't bother seeing who kidnapped her until she felt a pressure on her butt. Opening her eyes, she noticed she was sitting on the stump where she found Feliciano earlier that day. She looked up to see those same burning red eyes who claimed to schedule a challenge.

Her green eyes narrowed at the evil Prussian gentleman standing before her, the sun coming to a close over the horizon. "Why did you do that?" she yelled.

"My dear, Elizaveta! I need to see what your strength is capable of so I set up a preliminary fight tonight. After all, your birthday is a couple months away," he replied.

"My birthday is six weeks away! And you expect me to fight now?" she boasted.

"Yes, I do! So I brought someone with me who you will go against now! Arthur, this is your challenger!"

A tall man made his way from behind a tree to reveal blonde hair and green eyes. He looked gentle and nice. She suspected this fight would be over and done with quickly. "Gilbert, what the hell is this?" he asked.

"She is in love with a tyrant so I'm going to let her prove it. This is the preliminary fight so I can see what she is capable of! Now begin!"

"I'm not about to fight a g-" was all the young Britain managed to say before he was struck to the ground with one blow. "You punched me!" He pointed out.

"Of course I did! Gilbert took me away from my home just to see how strong I really am. Who knows how far he went out to get you! Fight me or forever be known as a wimp!"

"You wanker!" He commented, rubbing his bruise that formed on his jaw.

That was all it took before a fight broke out between the Hungarian and Britain. Things started out smoothly for Elizaveta as she landed a few shots. The fight had gone through for about twenty minutes before she began slowing down. She was tired, weak, and she needed some rest before she could win. Elizaveta was then met with a strike to the face before meeting with the ground. She heard someone scream her name from the mansion before her eyelids closed.

"Lizzy!" Anne cried.

"What happened to Lizzy?" a voice asked.

The young adult turned around to be met with Roderich's tense expression as he was fixing his jabot, ready to find her. "She fainted out by the forest. Would you like me to get her?" Anne asked him.

"No. You are still under house arrest. I will go and get her!" Roderich began striding down the halls of his mansion. It wasn't until he was at the archway till he noticed that she wasn't alone. He recognized Gilbert, standing on the sidelines. But an unfamiliar face that he didn't recognize, hovering over her. Arthur gripped Elizaveta's shirt and pulled her up before delivering one final blow to her jaw. "Lizzy!" He screamed. He continued his path with a sprint until he reached her, only to find Gilbert and the abuser had already left. "Damn! Lizzy, are you okay?"

She didn't reply but her breathing was quick and unsteady. When a gasp escaped her lips, he placed his ear against her chest, only to hear a quick heartbeat. He looked up at her expression and a pair of feet were standing next to her. His eyes looked up to see Gilbert deliver a blow to knock him out. Roderich fell to the ground, his arm laying across Elizaveta's body as she remained unconcious.

"Roderich!" Mary and Anne cried in sync.

Everything, from that point, continued in screams and gasps as the two yound people reamained unconcious. Elizaveta's mind remained empty as Roderich faded into his memories of the two. The young Roderich was walking through a field, holding a stick and swatting the cat tails. After he gave his first kiss to Lizzy, her parents took her away and forbidded their friendship. He has never felt so empty inside.

"Roderich!" a chipper voice called. He turned around to see Lizzy at the top of the hill from where he stood.

"L... Lizzy, what are you doing here?" Roderich asked.

"I have a job! When I turn sixteen, I will be closer to you than ever!"

"W... what do you mean?" He was scared to ask, but he needed to know.

"I think mommy called it servitude! She said that daddy messed up! So I told her, if I'm close to you, I will do anything!"

"Lizzy! Do you know what servitude is?" It was less of a question and more of a shout. The young girl's eyes widened and shook her head. "It means you can't marry me and you are my slave!"

Just then, he noticed his hands were on her small shoulders. A sigh escaped his lips before pulling Lizzy into his arms.

"Dear Lizzy, I would rather be separated from you for years and marry you legally then have you unhappy as my servant!"

"Roderich... I l-" was all he could remember until his eyes opened gently.

An older Roderich's head turned to the left to see a doctor's coat. Turning to the right, he saw Elizaveta laying a few feet away on a nurse's bed, her head facing away from him.

"E... Elizaveta," older Roderich spoke, trying to sit up.

"Your majesty, you can't get up yet!" The doctor replied as he pushed him back down.

Roderich's hand met the doctor's. "How is she?"

"She should be fine. She was just in a mild fight. Just a broken hand and a numerous amounts of bumps and bruises. She should be back on her feet by next week."

"Good..." He replied, as his eyes drifted to a close. He wasn't awoken until a voice called for him.

"Roderich! Roderich, you have to get up!" His eyes sprung open and sat up quickly, only to collide with Anne.

"What the hell, Anne?" He scolded.

"It's Lizzy!"

"What happened to her?"

Anne stepped aside to see Elizaveta in the doorway. The doctor knew what he was talking about the bruises. She was rubbing her arm, nervous about facing him. His hand touched his left cheek to feel a small bandage from where he was punched by Elizaveta and Gilbert.

"Anne, just set the tray on the table. Elizaveta, take the day off," Roderich ordered.

"Yes, sir!" they spoke.

Roderich stared at the golden band on his left, ring finger and sighed. Once the ladies left, he finally said to himself "It has to be tonight!"


	6. Love Hurts!

**Author's Note:**Not much to say except I love the amount of views. This chapter is for CosmicKitten89. She requested a scene and it will be in this chapter. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The sudden orders that Roderich had given her made Elizaveta delirious with boredom. Since she was still week from the night before, she went into her room and layed down on her bed. She has been feeling enormously tired for a long while. She rested her head against the pillow, in the middle of her folded arms and her eyes drifted to a close. In her dream, she was spying on her mother and father's conversation. It didn't sound nice, but she had to hear.

"You are such a stupid idiot! Why in the world did you have to do something like that?" her mother yelled.

"So we can feed our daughter!" her father protested.

"You mean feed yourself? She is now going to be a servant for her friend because of you! Do you think this is what she wants?"

"Oh please! You make it sound like she was going to marry him! And it's best to be a slave close to home than where she would if I didn't step in! She would be going to Egypt or Turkey and abused as a slave! Away from her family! At least she gets to stay close to her friend!"

He then felt a small punch against the back of his leg. His eyes shifted from his upset wife to his daughter who hit him. "Daddy, you're wrong!" Her parents eyes widened at her statement. "I will marry, Roderich daddy! He said I would marry him when I'm older! Now say you're sorry!"

"Lizzy! A sorry won't make everything better! My little girl, I love you so much. But I must tell you something. When you become a servant to Roderich, you cannot marry him. He is a lord and when you are his servant, whoever you marry must be approved by his father," her mother informed her.

"Why do you keep saying that? I will marry him, mommy! He said so himself! Mommy, this is my life and I choose what I want. Nobody will tell me what I can or cannot do! Mommy, Daddy, I will make you guys proud of me! Just you wait and see! I'll be strong for all three of us!"

Elizaveta was woken from her nap to see Feliciano sitting on her stomach, holding a small, white book. He was flipping through pages, wondering what they were of even though they were pictures.

"Lizzy, you're awake! Tell me, who is that little boy with the brown hair?" He shouted.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replied, sitting up.

"Please tell me, Lizzy! And who's that girl with him? His girlfriend?"

She knew there was no other way around it, so she explained to the young Italian that the boy was Roderich and the girl was her. Even though it killed her inside, she told him that they were not in a relationship, nor considering it. She didn't realize it until halfway through the pictures, that Anne and Mary had joined in the viewing.

"Elizaveta, you were so adorable as a little girl!" Mary complimented.

"I don't believe for one second you didn't have a thing for Roderich when you were younger! I see the way you look at him nowadays!" Anne teased.

There was two pictures that caught everyone's attention. One was of the two, sitting around building blocks. His hand was on top of hers and Roderich's lips were on her right cheek. Another was of Elizaveta's family. It showed her, asleep, in her dad's arms and her mother was admiring them both. Her left hand was on her husband's shoulder and her right hand was on Elizaveta's stomach.

"Lizzy, you said you and Roddy weren't together!" Feliciano brought up.

"He fell into it!" she lied.

"Elizaveta, where are your parents?" Mary asked.

"I am working off their debt. They are working in another country. I haven't seen them in years!"

"Elizaveta Hedervary! How dare you lie to a child?" a husky voice asked. Her eyes looked up to see Roderich with his hands on his hips. "Feliciano, you know me better than that. I would never fall sitting down. That kiss was on purpose."

Elizaveta gasped at the comment. "Doesn't anyone ever knock anymore?" she said under her breath.

"You see, Lizzy and I were lovers as kids. But something came up and we could never return to where we left off. Elizaveta, I wish to speak with you. Could you come with me for a bit?"

She didn't bother answering but simply nodded. Standing up, she left the three guests stay in her room and followed Roderich in silence. They didn't go very far but to the music room where a Chess table was set up with two chairs.

"What is the meaning of this, Roderich?"

"My father informed me of your birthday party to improve your mood at work. I have a better plan. If you beat me at chess, my father will forget all about your servitude and you can return home and forget about me."

The last part of his sentence, he sounded sad to admit. Elizaveta took her seat and prepared to get beat. Roderich was well educated. There would be no way he could lose unless he threw away the game. He seemed prepare, and within the next half an hour was silence and clacking of the pieces hitting the board. They each pulled a good game until Elizaveta had two difficult decisions to make. Either to let Roderich win or claim his king. Her heart was beating faster than ever and her right hand was twitching. She looked up at him to see him give her a slight nod. She knew that he wanted her to be free but she didn't want to leave him. Her right hand met with the pawn in the back of the board that was in front of her king and moved it a space forward.

What took her breath away was the sight of seeing Roderich mad again. He slid his hand under the board and threw it to the side, landing across the room. "Elizaveta, what the hell has gotten into you? First, you lie to Feliciano. And now you have a chance of freedom and you throw it away! Elizaveta, look at what I caused you! You wouldn't be hurt if it weren't for me!" Roderich scolded. He then noticed that his hands were gripping her upper arms and she was in tears.

"Roderich, you made me a promise and I believed you! I will stay here until you keep that promise!"

"What promise would that be?"

"If you don't remember, you will after some time."

"Since you will be staying, the least I could do is put medicine on your wounds."

He turned her around and unzipped the back of her dress, revealing smooth flesh with long crescent moon shaped scars and bruises over lapping them. Taking a warm, wet wash cloth, he place it against her back and she gasped.

"Roderich... Dammit! They're bruises! They'll go away on their own!"

"Just shut up and accept my treatment!"

Elizaveta had no choice but to allow it. She straightened up and stroked his right cheek before placing her lips on his left. The sudden movement surprised him and the kiss itself gave him mixed emotions, that he pulled away from her quickly and just stared at her. She kept her dress tightly against her body and stared back at him.

"Didn't you mention you would retire early for the night?"

She knew she didn't but took the hint. "Yes, I did. If you could zip up the back of my dress, I'll get right on that!" He responded well and she ran out to her bedroom.

The next morning, Elizaveta forgot all about the meeting with Roderich and the maids. Running to the kitchen, she saw that breakfast was already prepared but that someone left the window wide open. She gripped the edges of the tray, and right as she was about to walk off, Gilbert appeared in the window.

"Now Elizaveta, why don't you have someone else deliver his breakfast. What you see will break your heart!" Gilbert commented.

"Roderich loves me! And I love him! He would never hurt me in anyway! Did you schedule up a fighting partner yet?"

"So the meeting last night doesn't have you suspicious? And give me one good reason why I should! You didn't win the fight!"

"But I still stood my ground now do it!" Elizaveta quickly reached for a skillet off of the stove and smacked him with it. "And no it doesn't. Roderich has nothing to hide from me!"

Elizaveta grabbed the tray and walked off to Roderich's room in a quick motion. Instead of knocking like she usually did, she pushed it open, and the following sight scared her. Roderich was laying in bed shirtless, with his blanket covering both him, and the lady he was with, who had a matching golden band on her left ring finger that matched Roderich's. Elizaveta dropped the tray in response to seeing the one she loved lay in bed with another woman.

_To be continued!_


	7. Bad News!

**Author's Note:**You guys surprised me with the amount of views I received after just uploading one chapter, that I felt depressed I had you guys wait with such a cliff hanger! This chapter is dedicated to AkiraKanna! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The sudden sight that Elizaveta's morning had greeted her. What had her on the brink of tears was that he was shirtless and the lady's white, spaghetti strapped nightdress sleeve was hanging off her shoulder. Just then, the tray felt more heavier than it actually was that she dropped it which had Roderich spring up from his sleep. He threw his glasses on the bridge of his nose and turned to see Elizaveta pick up the food and broken china off of the floor. He ran to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder. As an instinct reaction, she fell backwards and crawled backwards, not taking her eyes off of the man who broke her heart.

"Lizzy, let me help you!" he told her.

"You... you didn't! Please tell me this is a nightmare!" she cried.

"Lizzy, it didn't happen yet! We are just engaged. Now let me help you!"

"No! You lied to me! You promised me! Ow!" She then noticed her hand met with the glass cups that broke into bits.

Roderich took her hand in his and examined it as they sat on the floor. "You shouldn't be so selfish, Lizzy!"

"I don't care about her! She can have you! But the least you could have done was not keep me waiting!"

"Keep your vioce down. She has a long trip to take when she gets up in the morning."

"Where is she going?"

"She needs to go to France to take care of wedding plans. She will be gone for a month. Now let me see your hand!"

Instead of listening to him, she just ran out of the room, wiping a tear that was forming in her eye. She was relieved that there was extra breakfast prepared. But she couldn't bear the thought of seeing her with him, awake. If Elizaveta would have to see him, it would be after she left. Later in the morning, Anne and Mary explained the night before's meeting where he introduced his fiancee to everyone. Her name was Maria Theresa. Mary and Anne disapproved of their relationship. They told her that she looked similar to Elizaveta, except with pure blonde hair and blue eyes.

Elizaveta was infuriated with Roderich that she went to the horse stables to escape of all the trouble. But something seemed a little off. There was a total of nine horses in the entire barn. But Roderich only had eight. She walked towards the white horse and rubbed it against it's nose.

"Neigh! Feed me! Neigh!" she heard a familiar voice call. She turned to see Gilbert in one of the horse's stables next to Roderich's horse.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked, jumping up to take a seat on the gate.

"Just trying to find a way to help. Name it and you have it!"

"Kill Maria Theresa!"

"Now Lizzy. You know better! I have something here that will silence Roderich! Just pour this into his afternoon tea and it will take effect immediately!" He showed her a small vile with a bright pink liquid inside, concealed with a cork.

"How much do you want for it?" she asked.

"It's free! Think of it as a favor!" And then he was gone.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I served his tea an hour early!" She ran outside the stables to see Roderich standing outside, with Maria Theresa.

They were loading her things into the carriage before she boarded it. When she did, she stared up at Roderich as he looked back down. Elizaveta, disgusted at the sight, walked away, noticing her blood filled hand. Washing it in the sink at the nearest bathroom, she noticed that she did have a couple shards in her palm. Little did she know that Roderich still had her tweezers, and she was still avoiding him.

It was still inevitable to avoid him as long as she despised him considering it was her job to look out for him. After she washed her hands, she noticed that the tea was already brewed. She stared at the vile with the 'Silence Potion' in it for a good minute, debating on whether she should add the extra ingredient or not.

'It would be nice to have a quiet day every now and then,' she thought to herself.

Elizaveta removed the lid on both the vile and the teapot and poured it in. After she placed the lid back on the pot, she swirled it around, mixing the tea and potion together. She picked up the tray and walked in quick strides towards Roderich's music room, where she heard him practicing the violin.

"Your highness, the afternoon tea is ready. I'm sorry if it's a little early," she spoke to him as he stopped playing.

"It's no trouble. I apologize about this morning. I didn't mean to frighten you," he gently, announced.

"You didn't. I should have known by the golden ring on your finger that something was different. How many lumps of sugar would you like?"

"Just two. Danke." She nodded in his direction softly, a soft shade of pink covering her cheeks at the sound of his native tongue.

She added the sugar to the small porcelain cup before pouring in the tea and handed it to him on a small saucer. He didn't thank her but simply took small sips of the hot tea. He noticed her hand continued to bleed slowly.

"Elizaveta, let me see your hand," he ordered, setting the cup on the small plate that rested on his grand piano.

"It's fine! I'll take care of it when I'm done here!"

His hand met her wrist and she felt her back hit the wall as both of her wrists were joined together by one strong hand. He pulled a pair of tweezers out of his pocket and brought it up to her palm.

"Roderich, no! Release me, now!"

"Stop it or else I'll pluck somewhere else instead of your wound!" He put the tweezers sideways in his mouth, only to tickle her side.

At the sudden feel, she gasped when Roderich continued with what his true intentions were. She whimpered at the feel of the tweezers pin the inside of her wound as he began searching for pieces. He found a couple pieces and gave up searching for more, after five minutes of not finding anything more. He dropped the tweezers on the floor and leaned in to kiss her forehead. She quickly moved her head to the side to avoid it.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Elizaveta scolded.

"We are engaged, Lizzy! Why shouldn't I practice kissing the bride?" Roderich commented. His amethyst eyes piercing through her heart.

"We were engaged, Roderich! Not anymore! You are engaged to Maria Theresa!"

"Oh come now, Lizzy! Tell me how you really feel about me!"

She felt her tears reaching it's climax, ready to flow as she cried the words "Gilbert, you lied to me!"

"What did you just say?" His eyes narrowed at the sudden sound of his enemy's name. "You met up with him, didn't you?"

"He was in the horse stables and he was in there!"

His forehead came into contact with hers as he sighed. "Elizaveta Hedervary, it kills me inside just keeping you like a caged bird. But to take away your privileges of ever going outside! That would destroy me!"

"Roderich, please excuse me. I need to get back to work."

He took her wrists and brought them to his mouth to kiss each once, before letting her go. She ran outside of his music room and towards her bedroom where she grabbed her notebook and a pen and began writing. She shut the whole world out as she continued to write her feeling towards everything that happened to her that day. The notebook was less of a diary and more of a way to vent her feelings. Before she knew it, it was late at night. When she looked at the clock on the wall, it read 9:45. She decided to test the words that she wrote in her notebook by using her guitar to help her.

Hitching her guitar in her lap, she placed her left hand at the neck and draped her right arm over the base, before she began.

"I can't find a reason to let go / Even though you've found a new love / And she's what your dreams are made of / I can find a reason to hang on / What went wrong can be forgiven / Without you it ain't worth living alone" she sang, strumming her guitar to the perfect beat she desired. Tears were forming in her gentle, green eyes as she continued. "Sometimes I wake up crying at night / And sometimes I scream out your name / What right does she have to take you away / When for so long you were mine."

At that point, Elizaveta lost all reason to think straight as tears flowed down her flushed cheeks. She put both of her hands at the neck of the guitar and hit it against the window, trying to break the bars that kept her locked inside her bedroom. The bars were so strong that it broke her acoustic guitar into bits that her parents gave her. She, then, snatched her photo album from the night stand and ripped the pages out one by one. There was one picture that caught her eye and she was just about to rip it to shreds when someone pulled her into a tight and warm hug. She noticed the scent and let herself go as her tears flowed uncontrollably.

"Lizzy, it's alright! It's okay! You don't need him! Move on, hun! You can do so much better than him!" Mary tried to ease the upset, teenager.

"Mary, I love him! I need him! He tempted me earlier and I almost succumbed to him," Elizaveta cried.

Mary's eyes shifted from the teenager to Roderich standing in the doorway, breathing heavy. "What is going on?" He shouted.

"She is just love sick. She will be alright!" Mary commented.

Roderich's eyes narrowed before he replied. "Leave us, Mary."

She nodded and left the room slowly as Elizaveta whimpered at the release of her friend's warm hug. Only to be met with the sound of her bed creak. She suddenly snapped back to reality when she was forced to sit on the bed and leaned against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her back and rubbed her right arm to soothe the upset girl. He didn't realize it that she fell asleep shortly after the tears stopped falling and her breathing eased. He sat back against the wall her bed was laying beside, only to be met with Elizaveta falling into his lap. The sudden movement surprised Roderich. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up or if he should just let her sleep. He closed his eyes, only to be surprised with memories of when they took their naps together when she was five and he was six.

"Lizzy..." he said to himself.

"Elizaveta!" Anne called to her.

The teenager awoke from her slumber to be met with a telegram. But was also bewildered at who she was using as a pillow. She took the telegram out of her friend's hand and read it quickly. Her hands tightened around the paper, her strongest desire to cry.

"Mother... Father..." she said to herself.


	8. A Deal, A Ring, and a Lie

**Author's Note:**All these views, how could I not write another one this quick? I felt bad about the cliff hanger in chapter six and I didn't want to do it again... For a while, at least. This chapter is for dattebayo4321! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The small telegram rested in Elizaveta's grip as she read the words over again, Roderich staring at her in shock. She assumed it was a dream, or was at least hoping it was a nightmare. The telegram had informed her that her father has been wounded in work and her parents would be over in a couple of days to visit her. It also read that they are excited to see her noble husband and are pleased with her pregnancy. Neither of those were true, so she wondered where it came from.

Warm hands met Elizaveta's shoulders, and she turned to see Roderich staring at her, the same shocked expression still locked on his face. She handed him the paper and brought her legs into her chest and hid her embarrassment in them. Anne sat next to her and leaned the upset teen against her shoulder. Roderich finished reading the telegram before rising to his feet.

"Elizaveta, when did you get pregnant? And who signed that you could be married to a noble?" he yelled.

"Roderich, it is a misunderstanding. First of all, if I was pregnant, don't you think I would be showing by now? And second of all, if I was married to a noble, I would be long gone by now!"

Roderich and Anne's eyes widened at the last part of her sentence. "So what will you do when your parents show up?" Anne asked.

"Tell them the truth! There is no way I'm going to live a lie!"

"And risk making your father's condition worse by giving him a heart attack? I will not allow it. I'm going out on a limb here! You will be fitted for a dress that you will wear just this once. And you will pose as the wife of a noble that I find for you. Is that understood?" Roderich told her.

"Yes, sir," Elizaveta replied, slouching in the process.

Roderich left the room, his infuriation did not go unseen. "Maybe you should get some sleep. The next few days will be busy!" Anne said.

Elizaveta nodded and laid down to fall asleep. And Anne was exactly right. She was taught by the people who lived there, aside from Roderich and his father on proper etiquette, standing, sitting, and manners. It was certainly a lot to take in within just a matter of less than fourty-eight hours. Occasionaly, Anne and Mary peeked in to see how it was going and chuckled at the sight. She was, by all means, not lady-like and always told herself "I would rather be caught dead than to wear frilly dresses. Luckily, the one she was getting fitted into was a plain, bleached yellow dress. It was a long sleeved dress but the jacket was entirely seperate from her skirt. It buttoned in the front with enchanting embroidery and white lace around the collar that hugged her neck which went to a v neck collar. The skirt went down to her feet which made it different for her. There were even ruffles around the wrists which had a slit in the cufflinks. Looking in a long mirror that mimicked her every move, she sighed at the sudden beauty. It was different, but she liked it. She was being forced to wear a petticoat with it which made the dress poof out a small bit. She was happy that it didn't make her look twice as big as she really was.

Even without Roderich's permission, they even prepared a corset for her. She groaned at the sight of one. Just the sight of one made her shudder. She never actually wore one before but she heard it was quite painful. Someone began brushing her hair, the bristles slicing through the butterscotch knots and curls. The brought two handfuls of hair from the sides of her head and twisted it, before bringing the ends together to be met with a yellow ribbon. That was when Roderich decided to grace them with his presence.

"What did you do to her?" he spoke.

"I think she looks beautiful!" Anne spoke as she watched them.

"I do too!" Mary added.

"Me three!" Feliciano shouted.

"You seem to be overruled, your highness. Does this not please you?" Elizaveta asked.

"Don't you think it is a little overkill? Considering your parents are from the country?" Roderich informed them.

"She didn't inform us of that. We have just the thing for a role of a Noble's country wife," said the dressmaker.

"Before I leave you to it, Elizaveta, there is a prop for you that you must wear." Roderich pulled out a golden ring from his pocket and took Elizaveta's left hand in his before sliding it onto her ring finger.

"I don't think I should." She began taking it off before Roderich slapped her right hand.

"If you are to prove you are married to a noble, you must have proof!"

"Who is this noble anyway?"

"It must be me. I am the only one who has the day free. Do you object?"

Mary, Anne, and Feliciano's eyes swayed between the two bickering people before them as the dressmaker continued his magic. "It is your orders, your majesty. My objection shouldn't matter to you." She turned around and felt his hand touch the ribbon in her hair and pulled it out in a quick, painless stride.

"I shall leave you to it then." He left the room as she eyed the golden ring on her finger as tears formed into her eyes.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant? You have been crying a lot lately," Mary asked.

"I'm positive. I would not allow anything to happen unless their is a ring involved."

"There is now!" Anne brought up with a smirk.

Elizaveta simply looked down at the band again as she straightened it. The next couple of days went by quickly. Mostly of her just staring at the ring, forgetting about the lessons. Strangely, she awoke the morning of her parent's arrival in a bed she didn't recognize. But it certainly wasn't hers. The dressmaker walked into the room to help her dress as he slipped a white long sleeved shirt over her body with a tight neckline. She tied a wide, white ribbon around her neck.

"No corset?" she asked. She didn't want it on, but she noticed how she didn't add it.

"No. A pregnant lady wouldn't wear a corset. Especially one of the country."

She smiled as the dressmaker wrapped a tight black vest around her torso and zipped it into place. A petticoat, then entangled her waist before a red, embroidered skirt draped overtop of it which went to her ankles and was met with black boots.

"If I am wearing such an outfit, then what will his majesty-" she was silenced with the doors slamming open.

"At last, she's ready!" Roderich spoke. His outfit made her gasp as he looked handsome.

He had a matching black vest. However, instead of a ribbon for a neck tie, he wore a jabot and brown boots that had black pants tucked into them. "My lord!" Elizaveta spoke in a hushed tone.

"There will be none of that, Elizaveta. You are posing as my wife, not as my servant. Now behave as such. You are to call me Roderich and nothing else! Is that understood?" He ordered as he placed the golden ring onto her finger that she had forgotten.

"Yes, my lo... Yes, my husband."

"Not even that is acceptable! It sounds scripted! I do have a first name, Elizaveta!"

"It's like when we were kids, if you think about it, Roderich."

"Just a little." He placed his hands on his "wife's" shoulders and was about to mutter something else before the Boleyn sisters (Anne and Mary) stormed in.

"They're here. They are waiting in the courtyard!"

"Dressmaker, hand me that red sash over there on the wall!" She responded quickly and placed the sash in his hand. He threw it over Elizaveta's head and put it in place at her waist, and tied it in a big bow before turning her around. "Remember, for the time being, I am Roderich Edelstein, your husband. And you are Mrs. Edelstein for the day! Do you understand?"

She nodded and they walked hand in hand down the hallways to the courtyard. When they approached her parents, they weren't as in bad conditions as the telegram made it out to be. Her father had a cast on his foot and right arm while her mother was covered in bruises and scars. Roderich stared at her parents and glanced at Elizaveta every now and then, noticing that she wasn't in tears.

"Lizzy, don't be so mean. Introduce us to your husband!" her mother told her as she was hugging her dad.

"Mother, father, this is my husband of eighteen months..."

She was worried about saying Roderich and word getting out about a relationship that was clearly false. Especially if it got back to Maria Theresa. "Oh, Lizzy! Can't you tell the difference between my brother and I?"

"I remember you!" Elizaveta's father announced proudly. Roderich and Elizaveta both looked frightened that he would blow their cover. "You're Gilbert! Oh, Lizzy speaks about you all the time!"

"Well, sir, I am proud to have her as my wife. I apologize that I didn't ask you for permission first."

"Here's a good chance to show us that you are worthy to have our daughter by your side for the rest of your life!"

"I am willing to fight for your daughter's heart and I will overcome any obstacle!"

"That's good to hear."

"Roderich, that is enough. You shouldn't have to lie to them," that evil person's voice told them.

All four pairs of eyes turned to see Gilbert before them in one of his casual outfits. "Elizaveta Hedervary, is this true?" Her mom asked her.

"It is true!" Roderich said.

"Your highness, that is enough. Mother, father, the thing is I am his servant. And he didn't want dad to have a heart attack if we told you it was a lie."

"Then if he is your master, why would he claim he had feelings for you?"

"He doesn't. He is doing it for show!"

Elizaveta suddenly turned to face Roderich as he looked back at her in shock. She took the golden band off of her hand and pushed it into his chest as his hand met hers. Tears forming in her eyes, she looked up at him with sorrowfilled green orbs. She slid her hand away as Roderich began to speak.

"Lizzy..." he spoke silently.

"Roderich, this was a deal and you held up your end. You transformed me into a lady for my parents and I won't tell a soul. And neither will my parents if they wish to see me again."

"Lizzy..." he repeated.

"Your relationship with 'Lizzy' is over!" Gilbert boasted.

Elizaveta turned around with a side swing and punched Gilbert in the jaw, causing him to lose his balance. She walked down the hall, ripping the garments such as the sash, vest, and bow around her neck, dropping them on the floor in the process as her pace quickened. Roderich, Gilbert and Elizaveta's father watched her walk away as her mother chased after her.

"That's my girl!" Her father commented.

Gilbert left the building as Roderich continued to stand by Elizaveta's father, staring at the golden band that was forcefully pushed into his chest, and his broken heart. He felt a portion of his heart drop in anguish.


	9. Unbelievable Day!

**Author's Note:**I gaurantee you guys, I don't hate you. Leaving you guys with cliff hangers is the only way I can keep you around. Anywho, this chapter is for Wildpelt84! I do not own Hetalia!

Roderich was bewildered at what Elizaveta had just done. He slipped the golden ring onto his ring finger, for it was originally his. Feliciano came running up the hall and clinged to Roderich's leg. The prince tried his best to smile for the sake of the child. He leaned over and picked up the child, pulling him into his chest. His violet eyes shifted to Elizaveta's father who was struggling to walk.

"Feliciano, get me a walking stick!" Roderich told the small kid.

"That is not necessary. We found a wheelchair!" Anne called.

"Thank you! Look out for him. I have things to tend to!"

"Yes, sir!"

The prince stormed off in his home, upset about what happened. He remembered about some meetings but refused to go. The sudden feeling he received from his former best friend made his heart weigh more than what it did. His heart was beating rapidly until he saw Elizaveta arguing with her mother.

He walked up towards them and put his arm between them. "Elizaveta, if you have some free time on your hands, I wish to see you in the music room!"

"Yes, sir. Sajnalom, anya! (Sorry, mother)" she spoke.

It seemed as though Roderich was stamping his feet out of infuriation and Elizaveta followed slowly, her head hanging low. She was upset and heartbroken for the both of them at what she did. She placed her hand against his should and he stopped dead in his tracks, turning around slowly with a frown on his face.

"Ja?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I appreciate your kindness but I couldn't let you lie to my parents. Nor did I want to. I love them and I don't want to hurt them," she replied.

"You're forgiven, if you put this on!" He handed her the red sash that she pulled off of her waist as she noticed the golden ring on his hand.

"Wasn't this the one you gave me to fool my parents? If it's a spare, why is it on you?" she questioned.

"If I told you it was mine, would you have put it on anyway?" he replied as he wrapped the sash over her eyes and tied it in the back of her head.

"Probably not! Roderich, what are you doing?" she yelled.

"Just trust me."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and started pushing her the rest of the way towards the music room. He opened the door and pushed her gently into the room before flipping the switch to lighten the room. He grabbed what he intended for and leaned it against the grand piano that sat in front of them. He walked over to the teen and pulled the sash off of her head. The next thing she saw widened her green eyes. It was beautiful! A tan acoustic guitar sat before her.

The body was tan and the side was maroon. The neck was long but something that she wasn't used to. The six strings were already on it so it saved her a job to do. She stepped towards it and placed her fingers along the pegs and strings in a slow strum. A few tears formed in her eyes as she thought how much better it was than her old one. She turned to Roderich who was watching her and leaped into him, without warning. He gasped at the sudden tackle that slammed into him as he almost lost his balance.

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her close, his right hand in her hair and his left arm wrapped around her lower back. Her heartbeat quickened at his embrace. He seperated the strands of hair with his fingers before she pulled away.

"Your highness, you didn't have to!" she told.

"Hug you back or your early birthday present?" he asked.

"Both..." she responded, shyly.

"Lizzy, it is my engagement that made you break your first one!" He walked past her and took the guitar in his hand as if it weighed nothing and handed it to her. "Happy early birthday, meine beste freundin. (my best friend)."

She didn't have to be German to know what he told her. Sobs escaped from her eyes as she ran into him again and he returned her hug. Footsteps were heard coming from the hallway and Elizaveta was pushed out of his embrace into a corner and was issued to hush as Roderich's father walked in.

Luckily the room was lightly lit so that Elizaveta couldn't be seen in the corner. They were conversing about the engagement between Roderich and Maria Theresa and how pleased the prince is with his fiancee. The hidden teen couldn't take it anymore and she began to run for the door until Roderich's father caught her by the arm.

"Roderich, what are you doing with a servant?" his father questioned.

"Father, that servant is my best friend! Her birthday is next month so I wanted to give her the present I bought for her," Roderich defended.

"She is a servant. She doesn't deserve a present. That is why she is in servitude! Paying off the debt she owes!"

"She used to be my original fiancee. When I was six years old, I promised her I would marry her when she turns eighteen!"

"You remember?" Elizaveta asked.

Roderich nodded before his father replied. "Well your engagement with her is over! In fact, that's why I accepted this birthday party of hers. So she can find a husband and improve her moods at work!"

"Elizaveta... Did you know about this?" Roderich asked with wide eyes.

"Let me go! Please!" Elizaveta cried.

"Answer me!" Roderich replied.

His father tightened his grip on her arm. "Ahh! Yes, I knew! It wasn't my idea! It was Anne and Mary! Roderich, I was waiting for you!" Just then, Elizaveta realized she was on her knees, crying once again.

"Elizaveta!" her father called, seeing what was going on.

"Daddy!" she replied.

"Roderich, what is he doing here? He's the reason this innocent child is in servitude!"

"He came to visit his daughter, as well as his wife!" That was when the prince noticed Elizaveta was slouching towards the ground. "Father, let go of her arm." The king gave one last tight squeeze before letting go and Elizaveta's body fell to the floor. "Lizzy, are you alright?"

Her breathing was quick and unsteady as Roderich's hands touched her shoulders. Elizaveta's eyes opened quickly and sat up to stare at the worried prince.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fainted." He stood up and patted his knees before going to the wall and pulling on the rope. He turned back around and approached his father before he spoke. "You interrupted us!" Roderich extended his arm and helped Elizaveta to her feet as she fell into him.

"What were you two doing?" he asked, hands balled into fists.

"Exactly what you see here!" Roderich replied, bringing Elizaveta closer into his chest. Anne appeared in the doorway and Roderich walked towards her, handing Elizaveta to her. "Take her to her mother! Keep her away from my father!"

Elizaveta ran behind Roderich and kneeled in front of his father. "Your majesty, I guarantee you that nothing is going on between your son and I. I've lost all my affection for him the day he beat me for breaking the china five months ago!"

"You are dismissed, Miss Hedervary!" the king announced. "And Roderich, this conversation is over."

Everyone left the room and Elizaveta ran toward the stables, where she found it easier to relax and calm down. She sat down on a hay barrel and placed her chin in her hands which relaxed in her knees. Her father struggled to follow her as her mother was at her side in a couple minutes, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"My little girl, my mother passed these music sheets to me when I was love sick. And it's time I pass it to you!"

"Cowboy take me away... So what did you do, mom?" Elizaveta asked.

"Your father and I eloped. We didn't want to tell you but we think it's about time you know. When we did, our families broke all ties with us. Which is how we ended up in the position we are in."

"We?"

"Yes. You too. Elizaveta, if your father and I never eloped, you would be able to marry that little friend of yours that you told us about twelve years ago."

Elizaveta continued her crying as her father walked inside the barn. "Lizzy, I'm sorry! I just love your mother very much and I would do anything to keep her!"

"I understand. If you guys didn't, I wouldn't be here! I'm grateful to you guys."

"Elizaveta, I need to see you in your room if that is okay," Anne told her at the entrance of the barn.

"Excuse me, mother and father," Elizaveta spoke as she rose to her feet and began walking. By the time she was at the doorway, she turned around with a smile. "Mom, dad, the man I was with was the man I promised you I would marry. But it wasn't meant to be..."

She continued in her path to her bedroom, practically stepping on Anne's shadow. On the way there, the king was spotted walking towards them. Elizaveta hid her face in her hands, afraid to face him as he walked past them. The poor teen stopped dead in her tracks, only to be towed the rest of the way. Anne surely didn't hesitate to keep her moving. By the time they arrived to her bedroom, Anne opened the door and what Elizaveta saw next amazed her. She didn't know what to think of it or find the voice to speak, it was so unbelievable.


	10. What happened hurts!

**Author's Note:** Hey! I'm sorry it took me a while to reply. I've been busy making cosplays for Otakon '12. I will be cosplaying Lizzy from Kuroshitsuji (orange dress), Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket, and, of course, Hungary! This chapter is for Nilla7!

Elizaveta's eyes were trying to hold back the tears that had formed themselves inside her emerald eyes. She began walking through her bedroom that was suddenly torn apart. Her mattress had a slit in the center with the lamp on her nightstand, in shreds on the floor at her feet. Her cabinet with her clothes inside, including her ball gown, had the hinges broken off and her clothes were falling out in perfect pieces. She noticed a small slip of paper at the back of the cabinet. She reached inside and opened it, to see a note written to her. She didn't recognize the handwriting but she was about to find out!

"My dear emerald,

I found you an opponent! And so you know his true strength, I let him loose in your room so you could prepare yourself! Look deeper in your cabinet, I left a couple presents for you!

-Gilbert

P.S.

I'm awesome!"

The teenager took the sheet of paper and crumpled it inside her palm before throwing all her clothes everywhere. She found scraps of small material, and recognized it to be her birthday gown. And just underneath that, layed a green, military uniform with a matching beret. She took the clothes in her hand and said to herself "he will pay for this!"

"Lizzy, are you getting into anymore fights again? You know how Mr. Edelstein feels about that!" Anne scolded.

"Anne, I'm sorry. But this has to be done! It has nothing to do with Roderich!" she yelled back, as Roderich made his way in the doorway.

"What has nothing to do with me?" he asked.

"Not a damn thing! Now get out of my room!" she yelled back.

"Elizaveta, this is my home. The only reason you have a place in it is my father took sympathy on you! Now clean up this room!"

He headed out the door as Elizaveta muttered "Spoiled pain in my butt!"

"What was that?" he asked, clenching his fists.

"I didn't say anything. Now go do what you have to!"

Roderich left the room as Elizaveta was rubbing the tears from her eyes. She grabbed her small trash bag and tossed her shredded clothes in them. The only clothes she had left to herself were the ones on her back and the military uniform. Anne began helping her so the job would go by quicker.

"Lizzy, what are you going to do now?" Anne asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked between sniffles.

"Your bed, your clothes, the party..." she replied.

"I'm good with a thread and needle, and I never wanted the party to begin with!"

"Lizzy, do you think Gilbert is really going to wait for you? Better yet, do you think Roderich will allow that relationship to happen?"

Just then, Mary stormed in to Elizaveta's room and towed the young lady towards the ballroom. Lizzy stayed standing around from a corner as Mary continued walking as she saw people towing decorations and unfilled balloons into the ballroom.

Anne pushed her towards the entrance and she saw Roderich's brother, Antonio and his father pointing their fingers while staring at clipboards. Elizaveta looked at the Boleyn sisters with her mouth open.

"This shouldn't happen! I don't even have a dress!" She urged.

"Your parents are staying for the month and your mother should have spare dresses!" Mary defended.

"Not necessary! I felt bad about what he did to your dress! Here!" Gilbert threw a long burgundy gown at Lizzy and she caught it in her quivering arms.

She dropped the dress and dived towards Gilbert as they landed on the ground, Lizzy throwing punches. Anne tried to pull her off of him while Mary chased for Roderich who was inside the ballroom. When she came back, Roderich was running faster than her and pulled her away, holding her by her wrists, pinning her against a wall.

"Antonio, get Gilbert out of here and make sure he doesn't come back!" Roderich shouted. "What the heck is that on the floor?"

"It's Elizaveta's ball dress. She dropped it before she attacked Gilbert!" Mary responded.

"Did Gilbert give it to her?" he asked before Anne nodded to his question. "The seamstress is working on a dress already!"

"Roderich, you're hurting me!" Elizaveta strained to say. Just then she was released and she turned around to face him. "And I love the dress Gilbert gave to me. Just this once, will you allow me to wear it to the party? Just think of it as a birthday present! If you are allowed to give me one, then so should he!"

A small flush made it's way to Roderich's cheeks. Once Elizaveta noticed, one covered her face as well, while the Boleyn sisters stared in awe. He closed his eyes as his blush faded away, snapping his fingers once. Just then, the dress was returned to her arms.

"Thank you, Roderich!" she replied with a smile.

Roderich's blush returned to his face before he turned to face Mary. "Is that all you needed me for?" he asked. Mary nodded as he returned to the ballroom.

"Mary, Anne, if you'll excuse me!" Lizzy commented before walking away.

After walking through several corridors and past several ladies and lords, she finally found which one she was looking for. Storming through the double doors that enclosed the room she was looking for, she interrupted a Mixed Martial Arts class while approaching the teacher. The four lines of twenty teenager boys immediately sat on their knees while their teacher bowed in respect for the German prince's chosen servant.

"Mi-lady! To what do we owe this honor?" the teacher asked.

"No honor necessary! I wish to be trained in everything you know in at most a month!" she replied.

The sensei immediately broke into laughs while wiping a single tear from his eyes. "I have never had a female student. Nor a student who wanted to learn so much in a required time!"

"Are you saying you will not teach me?"

"Tell me why I should!"

The inner sides of Elizaveta's eyebrows met together as she pushed the teacher back far enough till he was backed into the wall, before delivering a blow to the wall as it broke. "Because I need to prove a point!"

"Class dismissed! I will see you back next month!" he told his class. The students stood and bowed toward their teacher before making their leave. The teacher immediately gripped Elizaveta's shirt while her feet left the floor. "Class begins tomorrow. Same time, same place. Three hours a day, six days a week! I will work you till you can't get out of bed to deliver his majesty's breakfast!"


	11. Eyes Lie!

**Author's Note: ** In my author's note in the previous chapter, I have to take it back. I will not be attending Otakon because I recently lost my job! The only good thing about it is that you guys get chapters a lot more quicker! This chapter is for Tabby-tan! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

After her recent conversation with the Mixed Martial Arts instructor, she decided to retire early since that would probably be the last thing she would get in a while. When she walked into her room, she saw that she had yet to fix her mattress and pillows. She took her blanket and made herself a small bed spread on the clean floor. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep almost immediately that she didn't feel the small grip upon her clothing. Inside her dreams, she continued to reminisce. It wasn't a happy one either.

Preteen Lizzy was sitting on a hillside while tearing out grass by the roots, and tossing them in front of her. She was in seventh grade and didn't have the highest grades. She would ask her parents but they were home schooled. She was considering the same thing. She would ask Roderich for help, but lately they have been growing apart.

"Hey, why the long face?" a male voice asked.

She turned to see Gilbert hovering over her with an evil smirk. "School is being a pain in my rump and Roderich, I just want to pound senseless!" she replied.

"You need to stop hanging out with me! You are acting more like me everyday!"

"It's better to have you as a friend than no one at all!" Lizzy commented.

'I think I'm going to be sick!' an older Elizaveta thought. Nearby, she saw Roderich strolling the paths with a cane under his left hand. He noticed that Elizaveta was with Gilbert and his hand tightened as he continued walking down the path.

"So here's what you do! Drop out of school and forget about Roderich. You can marry me when you're older! We'll surpass him and be awesome together!" Gilbert boastly, told her.

That was when Roderich stopped again and looked at them once again. He began making his way down the hill and pushed Gilbert out of the way before bringing Lizzy into his chest. "You are too late, Gilbert! Six years too late! I already proposed six years ago and she has accepted!"

"I did no such thing! I didn't say anything that day! Now stop spreading lies about-"

She was cut off by a warm pair of lips against her own. Her eyes widened as the silver hair brushed against her forehead and over her eyes. When Gilbert stepped away with another smirk across his face, he looked at Roderich as a way of saying 'Take that, Austrian!'

Older Elizaveta started running and intended to tackle Gilbert to the ground, but instead, sprung up out of her bed spread, gasping. She looked to her right to see Feliciano gripping her shirt's sleeve. She sat down on the floor and brought the small Italian into her chest. She still gave Roderich her first kiss but it's the fact that Gilbert did that in front of him!

"When I see him, I will kill him!" Elizaveta spoke in a hushed tone.

"You will kill who?" a familiar voice asked.

She turned to see Antonio looking at her with wide eyes. He had a white long sleeved, buttoned up shirt on. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and it was unbuttoned, revealing a lightly tanned torso. He had a toothbrush in his mouth with tooth paste dripping down his chin. His black, tight pants did not go unnoticed.

"Oh, you're grace. I had a bad dream," Elizaveta admitted.

"You wanna talk to me about it?" he asked as he sat down on her shapeless bed.

"Well... I am in love with someone and I always have been," she began.

"My brother?"

"...Yes. And I remembered Gilbert tried to get me to marry him and kissed me in front of Roderich and it just broke my heart!"

"Well, if it's a memory, what happened after?"

"Roderich stopped being my friend!"

"It'll be okay! I promise!"

"How do you know?"

"Because it always does. Go back to bed. It's late at night." Elizaveta laid back down along the cold floor before Antonio spoke again. "And just so you know, Roderich thinks about you often."

Just those small words, knocked Elizaveta out in almost an instant. The previous nightmare didn't continue, or even exist anymore. Elizaveta knew the next month would be tough for her. Aside from taking care of Roderich and tending to the mansion, but also MMA classes for her entire free time! She couldn't ask for vacation time from Roderich because she couldn't afford the time to miss that much.

The next few weeks were ultimately hell for Elizaveta as she thrived to fit everything in her schedule. She couldn't ask Anne or Mary to take care of her chores because they each have at least one child and a husband. And Feliciano was such a little boy, he couldn't handle it. She had to take her classes overnight so no one would find out. Which left her thriving for sleep. Over the time, bruises began covering her arms, legs, and her entire torso. She was lucky she bathed alone or else the others would question immediately. She was unaware of what the next morning held for her as she went straight to preparing Roderich's breakfast.

Strangely enough, his breakfast was already prepared and it was still very warm. But there were no dishes. She grabbed the tray and carried it to Roderich's bedroom. She set the tray on his end table and walked over to open the curtains to reveal the bright sun. When she turned around, he was already sitting up, scratching his forehead before stretching.

"Good morning, your majesty! I'm sure you've slept well," Elizaveta spoke.

"And I can see that you didn't sleep at all," he replied as he brushed the tea cup to his lips and took a small sip. "What keeps you from sleeping?"

The knife she used to smear butter onto his toast fell to the floor. Had she been found out? Nothing scared her more than this. "I just have difficulty getting to sleep. So I roamed the halls for a while to get my mind off of things," she replied nervously.

"Somehow I have a hard time believing you. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just curious. You are dismissed," he replied taking a bite out of his toast.

Elizaveta curtsied and left the room in a flash and continued treading the halls until she was standing in front of the ballroom. Everything was almost done and nearly perfect! She couldn't believe her eyes that slowly gained tears. She almost wanted to step inside but Anne and Mary's arms kept her from doing so.

"They are not finished yet. What do you say we go into town and pick out some masks for the party!" Anne commented.

"But work-" Elizaveta began.

"Is done! And the king gave us permission and had arranged a carriage ride. But he instructed us to go into another country where no one will recognize us!"

"How about France? Maria Theresa is there and we could see how she is doing for Roderich," Anne added.

Elizaveta didn't do anything except nod and walk towards the front lobby where the carriage awaited their presence. Climbing into the carriage, the ladies took their seats and road off in secrecy. It was the first time Elizaveta has been past anything other than the forest that she forgot what it looked like.

~~In France~~

The carriage stopped in front of a boutique to arrange a hair stylist at the party for them. Strangely enough, a male stylist offered to do it for free. They were curious as to why the sudden offer but they couldn't refuse it. Judging by his blonde, wavy, locks grazing his shoulders, he is good at what he does. The girls gave him the address and walked out and roamed the streets.

Anne was fond of the jewelry while Mary loved the perfume. While Elizaveta was looking at masks in a Halloween store, she saw outside the glass, Maria Theresa. Who apparently was staring at the wall, from what Lizzy could see.

"Mary, take a look!" Lizzy urged.

After checking out their items, all three ran out to see her. Anne and Mary stayed hidden while Elizaveta was standing out in the open. Mary pulled her back and they all peered at the future queen of Austria. Sadly, she wasn't alone. They recognized the other person's face. It was Francis Bonnefoy, the gentleman inside the boutique. The two embraced before kissing one another.

Lizzy gasped and ran in the opposite direction. She was trying her hardest to prove to herself that it wasn't her and that Maria Theresa would never cheat on Roderich. But there was no mistaking it. She had been unfaithful to her fiance, the very one that Elizaveta loves most.

~~To Be Continued~~


	12. A Happy Birthday?

**Author's Note:**I know the last chapter ending was pretty upsetting and I wasn't going to leave you with a cliff hanger like that! I also have a job now so chapters will be coming a little more slower than normal. But the story reached it's climax at the end of this chapter. This story is for SparklyPandas! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The Boleyn sisters followed Elizaveta as she quickly climbed into the carriage. The horses began galloping out of the city. The sisters sat next to each other, to give Lizzy her space. She wrapped her arms around herself and lowered her head.

"Elizaveta, it will be alright! We are not certain it was her or not," Anne brought up.

"Anne, it was her! There is no denying it!" Mary yelled.

"I just want to go home," Elizaveta said between sobs.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Mary asked.

"Because she cheated on Roderich!"

"And why does that bother you? It's not like you have feelings for him," Anne replied. The sudden silence from Lizzy did not go unnoticed. "You love him?"

"Yes!" Lizzy replied as she hid her face in her hands.

Mary whispered to Anne. Elizaveta could hear it if she wanted to, but she was lost in her train of thought. Anne simply nodded with a smirk across her face. The rest of the ride ended in silence since the carriage ride was ten hours. The three ladies decided to sleep. It would be nice to wake up to your birthday, remembering a good dream. But Lizzy didn't dream at all. Not even a nightmare. They awoke, the carriage in front of the Hofburg Palace where they worked day in and day out.

Lizzy hung her head low as she missed her home in Budapest. And the memories of her and Roderich as kids. By the time she arrived at the front door, she looked behind her to see the sun rising over the scenery. She sighed as she continued to walk inside to her bed chamber. Laying on her bed, a new mattress. Her eyes widened as she fell across her bed that felt like new with a smile across her face.

~~That Night~~

Dressed in her burgundy dress with a petticoat underneath, Elizaveta walked in circles around her room. Debating whether or not she should confront Roderich or not about what she saw in France. But that would also bring up that she left without his permission. The dress was a lot more beautiful on her than on her arms. It was strapless. The fabric near her chest was scrunched up in perfect vertical lines. At her stomach was like a corset that joined with the skirt at her waist where the petticoat began, ending at her feet. Silver embroidery was already sewn under her chest and at her waist, as well as at the bottom of her dress.

The nervous birthday girl began twirling her hair in her fingers before Francis walked into her bedroom with a suitcase. "What am I to do with you?" he asked. She sat down at a chair that was brought into her room before he began brushing her hair.

He tied her hair in a low ponytail on the right side of her head with a ribbon and placed his hands on her shoulders. He snapped two of his fingers before opening his suitcase. He pulled out a handful of tiny red rose hair clips and placed them in her light brown curls. As he was doing that, Elizaveta continued to argue with herself in her mind. Just then, she stood up and pushed Francis against her bedroom wall.

"What were you doing with the future princess of Austria in France yesterday?" she yelled.

"Who?" he asked.

She immediately punched him. "Don't lie to me! Maria Theresa! What were you two up to?"

"She's royalty?"

"Yes! And engaged to my best friend!"

Elizaveta heard a knock at the door. "Lizzy, it's party time!" Anne called.

"Get out of my sight!" she told Francis before heading out the door.

Elizaveta walked down the halls with the Boleyn sisters. When she reached the ballroom doors, she took a breath and entered her birthday party as they shouted her celebration. There weren't many people, just the lords and ladies of the court and a few outsiders she has never seen before. She had a good eye sight and noticed Maria Theresa was no where to be found. Antonio, Roderich, and their father was sitting in the back of the room in their thrones. All with a smile on their faces, except Roderich.

Elizaveta walked down the enchanted staircase into the small sea of people. Just about everybody there was with someone else, so it would be boring the entire night. Once she made her way to the middle of the dance floor, the king bashed his staff onto the floor. Antonio stood up with a microphone in his hand.

"I would like to propose a toast to the birthday girl. She is a very hard worker and a pleasure to have around the castle. Elizaveta, don't ever change!" Antonio announced.

Elizaveta had tears forming in her eyes when she saw Antonio hand the microphone to Roderich. "I would like to ask the birthday girl, Lizzy, for her first dance," he spoke.

Elizaveta walked closer to the thrones to see Roderich's straight face. She could clearly see that he was serious! He walked toward her and took her hand in his before taking her back to the center of the dance floor. He spun her around, under his arm before bringing her into his arms. His right arm wrapped around her lower back and took her right hand in his left before swaying across the dance floor. Music began to play as Elizaveta began looking around. When she looked at Roderich's amethyst eyes, her sight suddenly became glued onto his. Everyone around them began dancing as well but she couldn't tell. To Elizaveta, everyone else disappeared.

"You look so different," he commented which knocked her back down to earth.

"What was that?" she asked.

"What happened to the little girl I fell in love with?"

"She grew up." Elizaveta turned her head to the left to avoid his gaze while he gently pulled the ribbon out of her hair which pulled the roses out in the process. "What did you do that for? It took twenty minutes for the stylist to do my hair!"

"There she is! For a second there I thought I lost her," Roderich continued.

Lizzy blushed slightly before resting her head against his shoulder as the continued to dance. Her blush darkened as she heard his heartbeat. She closed her eyes gently as a smile grew on her face. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Maria Theresa in front of her. Elizaveta quickly pushed Roderich away and stared at Theresa.

"Mind if I cut in?" Maria Theresa asked.

"No, of course!" Lizzy spoke in a hushed tone. She bowed towards Roderich before leaving. "Good-bye..."

Elizaveta began walking away as a frown grew quickly. She retired early for the night. She didn't receive any presents, nor did she have any other reason to stay. At the moment, she needed to focus on the fight the next morning. It was late at night and she still needed to train.

~~The Next Morning!~~

Roderich opened his eyes of the morning in his bed next to his fiance. He turned his head to see Mary deliver his breakfast. He was mostly confused, especially considering Elizaveta always did it. He sat up in his bed before asking the most obvious question he should ask.

"Where is Lizzy?" he asked.

"I don't know. I looked all over and she was no where to be found," Mary replied.

Just then, Anne caming running in. "You're majesty! You might want to put on your robe!"

His eyes widened and put on his glasses before putting on his robe to venture the halls of his home. He followed Anne all the way to the infirmary. He walked through the double doors and looked through the window to see Elizaveta laying on the doctor's table. Her right arm hung over her stomach while her left arm hung limp over the table as well as both of her legs. Her arms and legs were covered with bumps, bruises, and blood. Strangely, her hair was wet and a little dirty. A plastic mask covered her mouth and nose hooked to an oxygen tank. One doctor touched her fragile wrist and looked at his watch to keep an eye on her heart beat. While another one was preparing the AED. When the first doctor let go of her wrist, the second pressed the medal plates against her chest as it gave her a jolt to get her heart pumping.

"Lizzy!" Roderich cried.

Maria Theresa was suddenly standing beside him, her eyebrows coming together, as an angry expression slapped across her face.


	13. Sweet Jealousy

**Author's Note: ** It's been a long time since my recent chapter updates and I'm really sorry. But I will try and update as much as I can. For whoever will be at Otakon 2013, I will be Pirate Hungary, Madame Red (Black Butler), and Princess Zelda (Twilight Princess). So if you see me, feel free to come by and talk! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! However, this chapter is for two people: WhiteNBlackRoses and Dragonmorph!

It has been weeks since Elizaveta reminisced of her and Roderich. If it wasn't for her dreams, the doctor wouldn't have expected her to regain consciousness for weeks. However, her dream of being seperated from her family on her sixteenth birthday scared her almost to death. Inside her dream, it was her sixteenth birthday. Right as she was about to blow out her candles of her birthday cake, men kicked the door open.

"It's time for Elizaveta to work for his majesty!" the men called as the picked her up.

"Anya, apa, segítsen! Nem akarok menni! (Mom, dad, help! I don't want to go!)" the teenager called, trying to fight the tears.

"Szeretünk (We love you)," her mother replied as they were forced to stay behind.

It took four hours to get to her new home in Austria. By the time she arrived, her eyes were dry from excessive crying. She was taken inside the throne room and forced onto her knees in respect for the king and the princes who were waiting for her. Her emerald eyes examined the room before looking at the royal family.

"Your majesty, this is the lady you sent us for. Elizaveta Hedervary, this is the king Maximus. And his sons Antonio and Roderich," the men spoke to her.

"You will be working for us from now on. I hope you kissed your parents good-bye. You will not be seeing them anymore!" Maximus announced.

The sudden thought scared her that she sprung up in fright. She looked around to find a doctor on her right and Roderich on her left. She was breathing heavy as she examined herself. She had bruises up and down her arms which were revealed through ripped sleeves. Her shirt was still ripped open from the fight prior. Her chest was bandaged with blood stains leaking through. She was pulled into Roderich's embrace before he looked at the doctor.

"Leave us," he demanded. The doctor responded well, stepping out of the room. The prince slipped the dirty, ripped shirt off of her before reaching for fresh bandages. "I want you to tell me who did this to you. And when I find him, I will kill him!"

"I... I don't know his name. He had a black hat with a white mask and a red cape," she replied.

"Did you get any good shots?"

"Some..."

Maria Theresa was watching in the doorway of the operation room, her arms crossed over her chest. Elizaveta didn't see the infuriation from where she was laying. Nor did she see her leave in a hurry to visit Roderich's father. The future princess had an evil mind up her sleeve, and was eager to get started. She stormed the halls until she found the throne room. The rude lady cut in front of the line of peasants to visit King Maximus.

"Princess, you cannot cut off the peasants that you will one day order if you wish their trust," Maximus told her.

Maria Theresa turned around before apologizing to the crowd. "Your majesty. It is an emergency! I think my fiance is having an affair!"

The crowd gasped in fear of the lying prince. The king's eyes widened before dismissing the villagers. "Maria Theresa, my son tells me everything that goes on with him. Everything that happens in the royal bedroom is not a private matter. If he were to have an affair, we would know," Maximus defended.

"That's because he is having an affair with a woman who is not of the royal family!"

"And who would that be?"

"His servant!"

"She is not sleeping with Roderich. I am absolutely sure of it! Now leave me so I can tend to my duties!"

Marie Theresa was infuriated at this point. She stormed outside the room in search of a specific room. Pushing the door open, there were desks surrounding the walls of the rooms. Obviously, based on positions of the workers. She walked around the small room before finding the right one. She looked through manila folders before she found Elizaveta's file.

Strangely, it had a portrait of her inside. She didn't seem like she would have the profit to have a portrait done. She pulled out a slip of paper which showed her location and if she was needed to move destinations. She grabbed the nearest pen and began writing, furiously.


	14. Returning To The Crime Scene

**Author's Note:** I'm so evil! Leaving you guys with a cliff hanger like that! This is where the story is going to get interesting! And since the story is reaching it's climax, I'm afraid I can't have any single chapter dedications anymore. So, this chapter is for iwha, IMCANADA, and Kooky Kit! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

It has been half a month until Elizaveta was able to return to work since the fight. Bruises had faded into her skin to just faint purple splotches. However, the scars were not unnoticed. Rubbing her arms, worried about returning to work, she walked into the kitchen to see all of her supplies for Roderich's breakfast sitting on top of the counter. Once the breakfast was finished cooking, she carried the tray of food to the royal bed chamber, trying not to drop it. She pushed the door open with her backside as she did every normal day until she was hospitalized. Deep down, it must have felt wonderful to have a vacation once in a while. Even if she was sleeping at her work place.

Setting the tray down on the night stand, she opened the curtains to reveal the royal couple to the world. Maria Theresa sat up on her bed side first, groping her stomach. This bewildered Lizzy.

"Your majesty, would you like some medicine for your ailment?" Lizzy asked.

"What ailment?" Maria Theresa asked, her brows meeting in the middle.

"Is someone sick?" Roderich asked, rising to the ladies in his room.

"No. Elizaveta must still be confused with her wounds and all!" Maria Theresa defended.

"Elizaveta, what are you doing returning to work if you are still sick?" Roderich demanded, rising to his feet.

The prince ran quickly to the young adult, lifting her shirts sleeves to examine her arms before placing his hand upon her forehead, seeking a fever. Elizaveta's green eyes looked toward the princess who had her arms crossed across her chest.

"So Miss Hedervary, what is for breakfast?" Maria Theresa asked.

"Well Ms. Edelstein, I'm afraid I am only Mr. Edelstein's servant. You're servant is Mary! Mr. Edelstein, we have Jasmine tea, scrambled eggs with a slice of toast and hashbrowns. As well as coffee and tea. The choice is up to you!"

"Tea, please."

"Yes sir!"

Throughout the day, Elizaveta was picking up signals of Maria Theresa. In one glimpse, Lizzy caught the princess getting sick. She would've said something about it, but she was almost certain that she would have been infuriated by it. Lizzy walked off toward the stables, to see her country friends. Once she arrived, she noticed one of her friends was missing. Strangely, it was the prince's horse. She ran to the exit of the barn where most people of the court would ride horses. She saw someone was sitting at the far back fence and automatically assumed it was an intruder. She quickly grabbed the nearest horse she found and darted towards the figure.

"Alright! Who are you and how did you get in?!" Lizzy screamed. The figure turned around to see who was yelling at him. To her dismay, it was her master. "Your majesty!" She quickly hopped off her horse to neel towards the prince.

As well as a major surprise, Roderich extended his hand out towards her. "I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" She nodded and took his hand before being thrown behind him on his horse. "Hold on to me."

The horse began trotting towards the forest towards a rather large stream before coming to a halt. Elizaveta threw her leg over one side before standing on the ground beneath her. And then, something hit her. The young adult gripped her head and grinding her teeth as memories started coming back to her.

"I thought so," Roderich mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"The day my men found you, on the verge of death, was right here. They were going on a hunt while I was just rising out of bed. They told me that they saw blood flowing down in the stream and tried to find the source. And it led to you," Roderich explained. "Can you remember anything about that day besides what he looked like? For instance, why you challenged him in the first place?"

For Elizaveta to lie at a time like this was nearly impossible. "Gilbert... He brought up a point and I wanted to prove him wrong. So he wanted me to prove how far I was willing to go to make a point," Lizzy replied.

"And what was the point?" It was less of a question and more of a statement as if he already knew.

Tears began flowing down her cheeks, almost as heavy as the stream itself. "Half a year ago, I was having dreams reminiscing of when we were kids."

"Like the time when I proposed to you?" he replied with a smirk.

She nodded. "And I missed that way about us. That I actually fell in love with him again."

"Who?" he asked, leaning against the tree next to her. "Gilbert or me?"

Between sobs, she finally admitted it. "You..." She hid her face in her hands before she was pulled into an embrace.

"Lizzy, you know we can't! If I had my way, I would have made you my wife two weeks ago!" Roderich left his right hand behind Elizaveta's head and her left arm wrapped around her lower back, clinging her close to him before they were interrupted.

"Elizaveta Hedervary?" the first gentleman asked.

"Yes?" she replied, nervous.

"Your presence is demanded by _my _master! You better hope you don't have to use the bathroom!"

Before she knew it, she was hoisted over one of the men's shoulders before they took her away. Two of the men had to stay behind to keep Roderich to stay behind. Once they left his side, he hopped back onto his horse and with such furiousity, darted towards the mansion. He was ready to find out who was behind this.

"Your majesty, are you ready?" Anne asked following behind him.

"For what?" he asked, enraged.

"The wedding! Your father sent me!"

"So that's why I'm dressed in this tuxedo!"

He followed her to the cathedral where rows of seats were filled with members of the court and the royal family. And in almost an instant, what happened to Elizaveta suddenly disappeared. It must have been the act of duty that erased it from his memory.

He stood at the altar where he awaited his fiance to join him. As the music blared around the room, the back doors opened to reveal Maria Theresa in an enchanting white empire dress. It had straps at the crest of her shoulder in a low cut top as the dress formed under her chest. It must have been a ten foot train. She made it to his side and forced his hand in hers that only they could see.

Prayers started the ceremony, followed by the verses from the Holy Bible. Shortly after, the preacher turned to the princess to ask if she accepted all of Roderich's being. Without thinking, she automatically said yes as if she didn't even think about it. He then looked at the prince and asked him the same questions. To everyone's concern, Roderich was speechless as his mind went away with him.

"Will we see each other again?" young Elizaveta asked.

"Of course we will Elizaveta! When you're an adult, I will marry you!" young Roderich replied.

A smile came to small Elizaveta's face before he snapped back to reality.

"Roderich... Do you take Maria Theresa to be your wife?" the preacher asked again.

"No..."

"What?! Why?!" The heart broken princess asked.

"Because I'm already engaged to someone else. Someone who looks just like you. However, instead of blue eyes, she has green. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my future wife!"

Roderich left the cathedral to find the room he was looking for. Once he did, he pushed the door open to find Elizaveta's file. Once he did, he reached out the sheet of paper that displayed her location. In bold letters read "Location change". Underneath those two words, were scribbled words in a familiar font. It was from his ex-fiance. He could just barely read it, but he would still know where Elizaveta was taken to.

At the bottom of the page, it read:

**Location Change:**

Elizaveta Hedervary was recently wounded. In exactly two weeks, the day of a royal wedding, messangers are to come and take Elizaveta to Thrace, Turkey.

After he read those words, he crumpled the sheet of paper in his hands, as if he was ready to take action. In fact, he might be!

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Because this story is...

To Be Continued...

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


	15. Terms of a Deal

**Author's Note:** With everything going on lately, writing more is the only way to escape! And the cliff hanger I left you guys with, I don't think that was enough! I need to give you guys a bigger one! This chapter is for ninjagirl91, Pippin-The-Hobbit, and mupp3tbab3h! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The young prince was infuriated beyond repair once he saw with his own amethyst eyes, filled with rage, that his former fiance was responsible for sending away his current love. He turned around to see Mary standing in the door way.

He eyed the young servant before she spoke. "I apologize your majesty. I just found out before you did. Would you like me to prepare a carriage for you to go after her?" Mary offered.

"No. Prepare my quickest horse. This job is one I must take care of discreetly," he replied before tearing the sheet of paper in his hand.

Finally In Turkey

Roderich made his way to the closest location he could find, hoping he could find the one he was looking for. Lucky for him, the first location he arrived to, had Elizaveta held captive. As he walked through the camp in his brown jacket, white undershirt, brown long shorts and shoes over top of long socks. Everywhere he went, he heard either gasping, or crying. He was bewildered at the sight. Women left and right were either being whipped, or shoved into dirt. He shook his head as he found the tallest tent he could find.

Tossing the flap of the tent out of the way, there he was. In his white mask, with his long red cape enclosing his entire body, with a hat and a single, long white feather on top, was Sadiq sitting at a desk in front of Roderich. The villain chuckled as he tangled his hands together before leaning against his desk.

"I must say, I am honored to have the prince of Austria, heir to the throne to come visit my home! What do you need? A servant, a personal slave, if you know what I mean!" Sadiq boasted.

"Yes you can help me! However, none of your choices appeals to me! You are the one who almost murdered Elizaveta Hedervary, is that correct?" Roderich demanded.

"I didn't almost murder her on purpose. Gilbert demanded that I take care of her!" He defended.

"I bet he didn't tell you she was trying to prove a point!"

"He did not! So what can I do for you? If you do not need anything, I have slaves to rule!"

"I want her back! My former fiance sent her to you! Not me! Now hand her back!"

"Do you want to make this interesting? I mean... really interesting?"

"Will I get her back?"

"If you accept my terms, of course!"

"Name it..."

In the end, Elizaveta was able to go home with Roderich. Not that it would shock him, but Elizaveta's tent was on the far side of the camp, that Sadiq slowly showed him the way to. As he walked inside her tent, she was asleep. The sudden sight only upset him even more. He hoped that she would be awake and excited to see him. Or her emerald green eyes staring into his amethyst orbs with such lovingly emotion. He picked her up and through her over his shoulder.

"Remember... You have three days to return back home. And in a week from then, it is show time! That will give you a day and a half to get home. And a day and a half for me to get to you!" Sadiq warned.

"I remember. I look forward to it!" Roderich replied.

"I look forward to getting her back!"

"As long as she is with me, you will never get her back!"

Roderich set Elizaveta upon his horse before jumping onto it after her, sitting behind the sleeping adult. He rode off into the sunset in a sprint. As gray clouds filled the skies, and thunder boomed over the scenery, he knew they needed to find a place to stay for the night. A tent, a cave, even under a ledge would suffice.

Luckily, he was able to find a nice sized cave once in Bulgaria. Halting the horse, he hopped off his exhausted horse before cradling Elizaveta close to his chest in his arms. He placed her down, hitching her up against a wall before heading over the the small bundle of sticks and began trying to form a fire. When all has failed, he decided to reside next to Lizzy's sleeping body. He pulled her further down to where she was fully, laid along the ground before he lay down next to her. Slowly, he began to drift off to sleep with his back to Elizaveta.

A few hours later, Lizzy arose, rubbing her eyes. She examined to small bundle of sticks and chuckled at how poorly they were placed. Since she was born and raised in the country, she could list numerous of things wrong with the current situation the attempt at the fire had been. She placed stones surrounding the sticks and formed the small wooden pieces in the shape of a teepee. Pulling out a block of wood and cut a straight, single line in the block before slicing all the way through it with a small pocket knife. She took one of the sticks from the bundle and began scraping it along the dent that she created.

From the friction between the two, a small spark was caused. She tosses both blocks into the bundle as they all began to burn one by one. Elizaveta looked at Roderich to see his arm out stretched to where she was laying. To her sudden realization, he had his arm tossed over her torso ever since she woke up. She just never realized it. The sudden sound of rushing water made Elizaveta jump from reality. It did not come from outside, strangely. She began to follow the sound deeper inside the cave to come across a wide grotto that ended on the other side of the cave. She placed her hand gently inside the water to see if it was safe. Once the sight was clear of bugs and snakes, she began undressing herself before slowly climbing in and sitting against the side.

Roderich arose from his slumber at the sound of fire crackling. It suddenly occured to him that he was unable to light it, and that Elizaveta was missing. Because he had no country experience, he wasn't sure if he would go looking for her. Instead he continued calling her name over and over. The sound of wet foot steps fastly approaching him from deeper inside the cave worried him even more.

"Your majesty? Are you alright?" Elizaveta asked, fully clothed.

"Where have you been?" he managed to ask.

"Well, your highness, I found a grotto further down the cave and decided to take a bath. I apologize for having you worried."

"You didn't. But you are my property again. So I am required to worry about my servants!"

"Oh what, are you short a servant?" Elizaveta asked, braiding her hair in a loose braid.

"No. But I am short a bride," he replied. Lizzy stopped braiding her hair and let her hair fall to where it may to look at Roderich in surprise as he made his way toward her. She began stepping back until she was backed up into a wall. Roderich took her left hand in his right before kneeling onto a single knee. "Elizaveta, I did not travel over a day with little sleep to get back a servant. Nor would I. I came to find a future bride to help rule Austria at my right hand. I refused Maria Theresa for you. Will you marry me?"

Elizaveta's eyes were filled with tears before they began to flow. "Your majes-"

"Roderich," he corrected.

"Umm... Roderich, I don't know what to say!"

"You do not need to say anything at the moment. But I hope you at least have an answer for me in a little over a week..."

"That is oddly specific. I will try to have an answer by then."

"Alright!"

Roderich rose to his feet before going back to where he was sleeping and laid back down to take a nap. After fifteen minutes of silence from him, Elizaveta could not hold back her emotions. Her eyes were dry after so much crying, she decided to crawl over next to the sleeping prince before placing his head in her lap. She leaned against the wall before falling asleep herself.

The next morning, Roderich woke up before her. Strangely, it felt as if he didn't sleep on the hard stone, floor. When he noticed that he slept on Elizaveta's lap, his heart skipped a beat. He sat up and grazed the sleeping angel's chin, trying not to wake her. After he was certain it was safe, he placed he lips against her own gently, forgetting of her refusal the night before. He pulled away just before she could awake. Someone began approaching the entrance of the cave. His short blonde hair was the first thing he noticed. As he began walking forward, he noticed it was his Polish friend, Feliks.

"What are you doing here?" Roderich asked.

"I was on vacation away from Toris," Feliks replied.

"So you came to Belgium?"

"Yeah. And I could not find any place to stay so I found this cave. Is that Lizzy on the floor?!"

"Yes. I travelled to Turkey to get her back."

"Roderich Edelstein, the heir to the Austrian throne travelled over a day to get back a servant?"

"She is more than a servant. I look forward to the day when I make her my wife. Feliks, do you feel like going to Austria?"

"What for?"

"I need you to take Feliciano to your place and keep him there!"

"Why? What is going on?"

"I can't tell you. But it will not be safe in over a week for him to be there. First, I need you to head to Poland and prepare your home for children. Then you are to head for Austria with a carriage and gather all the children and take them with you back home."

"Alright. I will see you again in a few days." And then Feliks was gone. As well as Roderich and Elizaveta. She did not know why they needed to rush home, but he was worried about everyone's safety.

By the time they arrived back home in Austria, Feliks had already gathered the children. What was heart breaking, right as they pulled up, Feliks was already carrying Feliciano to the carriage.

"Lizzy!" Felicano cried.

"Feli!" Lizzy cried back as she tried to stop Feliks. "What are you doing?! Get those children back in that mansion right now! Give me Feliciano!"

Elizaveta took Feliciano out of Feliks' arms and soothed the crying child, only to have him be taken from her and given back to Feliks. Feliciano's tears continued to flow as he was taken away from his home. Lizzy, in infuriation, pulled Roderich inside the mansion, by his jabot and faced him in tears and anguish.

"Why did you send all the children of court to Poland?!" Elizaveta yelled.

"I needed to get you back. Sadiq and I made a deal..." Roderich replied.

"What are the terms that cost Feliciano?!"

"A war. In a week, we are to go into battle against Sadiq and his army. If I win, I keep you. If I lose, he takes you back..."


	16. News and Preparations!

**Author's Note:** I know you guys must be upset with me and I'm really sorry. You must've been suffering for how long I've kept you waiting! But I was suffering too. Writers block is not fun! Anywho, I'm alive and this story is not over yet. This chapter is for KimmyG15 and N. Belarus! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The sudden words rang through Elizaveta's ears and pierced her heart like a horrible nightmare. How she longed for it to be false but no one would lie about a war. Roderich stepped closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers until he was a foot away from her. He raised his hand to caress her pale cheek as he mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to her. Tears began to flow as she tried to get herself together before the royal messenger stormed in, as quickly as humanly possible.

"Your majesty! I apologize for interrupting. You are being called upon to Maria Theresa's bedchamber," the messenger spoke between breaths.

"Is everything alright?" Roderich managed to ask.

"Your majesty, I believe it to be something conversed in private," Elizaveta commented.

His amethyst eyes met her emerald ones, wide with concern for her feelings. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded and left. Elizaveta had her own business to take care of. Storming through the castle's walls, she found the one she was looking for. As it happened two months prior, she interrupted his class again.

Rows of students sat along the walls, varying in different ages. Two young adults were standing in the center, fighting. Clearly, it was for training and not to see who had the upper hand. Once they took sight of Elizaveta, the two boys took their place along the wall and the sensei approached the middle of the matt. The young woman stepped forward before preparing to kneel. Instead, the sensei stopped her and kneeled himself, as did his class.

"M'lady, we have never had a young woman take part in our class and complete a month. You have our utmost respect," the sensei spoke before rising once again.

"Sensei, I apologize for asking such a favor of you two months ago. However, I don't believe you've taught me everything you know. I put myself in your hands to teach me everything you know within this week," Elizaveta told him.

A smirk made it's way upon his face and he nodded. Suddenly, glass falling outside the window alarmed everyone. Elizaveta ran towards the window to see what happened and a candle's saucer was on the ground, surrounded by broken glass. Looking up from where it fell, it was noticeable it came from Maria Theresa's room. Startling the young adult, Lizzy ran through the castle to the room she was looking for.

Once inside, Maria Theresa sat on the edge of her bed, cradling her swollen belly, while Roderich was leaning over the window. Anne was next to the princess, trying to keep her calm while Mary was trying to soothe the prince. Maria Theresa's eyes rose to see Lizzy standing before her, her eyes widening at the sight. Lizzy just stared back, not looking worried, not looking furious, she was just herself. She ran over to Roderich to see he was okay, but his eyes were clenched and tears swelled his cheeks. Walking over to the messenger that sent for Roderich, she easily found her voice.

"What happened between the two? Is anyone hurt?" Lizzy asked.

"The princess is bearing a child. However Roderich is having a hard time accepting it," the messenger replied.

"That is because I never married her, or deflowered her! We only slept side by side. I would never sleep with her until we were married," Roderich said, now looking at everyone.

Both Anne and Mary looked at Lizzy and nodded. They knew what she knew, and they needed for her to tell. Roderich clearly saw and looked at Lizzy as well.

"You know something, don't you? Lizzy, I need you to tell me what it is on your mind. Whether on topic or not!"

"When Mary, Anne, and I were in France, shopping for my birthday... We saw Maria Theresa in the company of another gentleman. Somehow, she knew him from a previous experience because they were... foreignicating..." Lizzy spoke. "However, it matters not who the child belongs to. She is of a royal family and with a child. We cannot send her away with nowhere to go. She must stay here until she has another place to go."

Maria Theresa's eyes widened at the sight. "If it is alright with you, I wish to speak with Elizaveta alone," she commented. Looking to the messenger, she continued. "As you leave, please send someone in five minutes to repair the window."

Everyone left the room, Roderich leaving last, glancing to Lizzy in concern before leaving. "What can I do for you, your majesty?" Lizzy asked, suddenly remembering her position.

The princess struggled to rise to her feet and walked over to her. "Clearly, you are back from Turkey safe and sound. I do not regret what I've done. I was worried that you were too close to Roderich for the royal couple to continue. I assumed that you would destroy my future. And then I saw you in France. I understand why you told. You cannot deny the demand of the royal prince. However, that last part of your little speech was unnecessary. I admit, I sent you to Turkey, despite your condition. Why would you care what happens to me?"

Elizaveta knew that was coming. She knew everything that happened. She had a long time to think about everything on her way to and from Turkey. "I don't. I care what happens to the child. They didn't ask to be born under your child. However, that is how God blessed the child. And so it shall be. I will not allow the child to be born with nowhere to go. If that is all you need me for, I must leave. Good luck," Lizzy replied.

She stepped outside the room, shutting the door behind her. Immediately, she felt hands on her forearms and was forcefully pushed against the nearest wall. Her green eyes looked up to meet worried purple ones, hidden behind glasses.

"What did she tell you? What did she do to you?" He asked, his eyes examining her.

"Nothing. I'm fine! She just asked why I stood up for her," she replied.

His hands moved from her arms to on either side of her as he exhaled slowly. "Elizaveta, I worry about you every second of the day... Have you thought about what I asked of you while we were in Bulgaria?"

"I think about it constantly. However, you've only given me a day to think about it. I promised an answer for you within the week."

"You know that within a week, you might not be here anymore and I will be unable to stop them."

"Might is the keyword. We have to be strong and kick butt!"

"We? Elizaveta, I will not risk losing you again. You will be nowhere near the battlefield. You will be in hiding with the other women."

After that, Roderich was out of her sight for the week. He may have tried to find her, but he never expected her to be training, despite his warnings about the battlefield. She still couldn't stay by and hide while others were dying for her. Even within the week, Elizaveta didn't get an ounce of sleep. Nor did she work. She was mostly training for hard fighting and adreniline come.

On the last day of the week, she had an opportunity to sleep. However, she never found the ability to. She decided maybe a nice walk around the mansion would be able to tire her out. The paintings along the wall had memories galore. There was one of Roderich in his medium purple coat, his brown hair brushed to the side. One part didn't seem right about it but made Lizzy chuckle. It was a black mustache painted over it. It seemed a little bit more fresh than the painting itself. Roderich appeared fifteen and the mustache seemed about a year old, if that.

The memories of Feliciano painting the mustache made tears well up in her eyes. Remembering the little boy cling to her side late at night, Gilbert appearing at her window at night, Roderich infuriated. It only made her worry more. The sight of her favorite amethyst eyes filled with anger, chocolate brown eyes overtop the brightest smile she has eyer seen, deep red eyes belonging on the face that almost caused her death.

Something bright made her eyes close by a little, coming from the piano room. Walking into the room, the first thing she saw was a full moon's light enchanting the grand piano at the center of the room. She remembered all the times he would sit there and play with such emotion. Standing next to the piano, she also remembered how he kissed her on the floor. Even though it was by accident from the fall, their lips still met. Her tears began to fall on the gentle black and white keys as she remembered what tomorrow meant for her. Despite the hour, she needed to see him.

She left the room in a hurry and arrived at the door she was looking for. She began to contemplate her next actions. She noticed how the door wasn't completely shut so if she pushed open the door, it wouldn't make much of a noise. She decided to take a risk. Peeking her head inside, she saw that Roderich was not in his bed. Pushing the door open further, she saw that he was standing in front of his window that made up his back wall.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" Elizaveta asked in a slight whisper.

"Lizzy, what are you doing awake?" Roderich replied looking at her.

"Every night around this hour, I check for intruders... What about you?"

"Worried about tomorrow. Lizzy, are you lying to me about why you can't sleep?"

"Well... I'm worried too. So I took a walk."

"And that walk made you cry? Your face is flushed."

"The paintings on the walls brought back memories..."

"What kind of memories?"

"Feliciano painting a mustache over your portrait. You infuritated at Gilbert for spying on me as I slept. And... our kiss..."

"Yeah, I remember... You have nothing to worry about though. I promise to protect you with my life!"

"As well as your army who shouldn't die for someone like me... I am just a servant..."

"Now you listen to me Elizaveta... You are no longer a servant. When I asked you to be my bride in Bulgaria, I didn't propose to a servant. I proposed to my best friend. And not because I felt sorry for her. But because I love her..."

"I'm... I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. Would you like to give sleep another try?" Elizaveta nodded. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?"

"If it is alright with you... do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?"

Roderich's eyes widened to the sudden question but slowly closed before nodding. "You can if you'd like."

She nodded back before taking Roderich's offering hand before walking back to his bed. Her heart quickened as they approached. She climbed into the perfectly made side of the bed as he made his way to the other side. As he was laying beside her, Elizaveta made her way under the covers as Roderich followed her movements. He turned his back to her as she layed on her back.

"Roderich?"

"Hmm...?"

"I'm scared..."

He immediately rolled over and brought Lizzy to his chest. "Me too... Me too."


	17. Kill or Be Killed!

**Author's Note:** I know I just updated last month but I am dying to get this story finished. This is where it gets really good. Yes the war is in this chapter. This chapter is for ADdude and xZero84x. I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

The night Elizaveta spent in Roderich's arms as she slept came and went in the blink of an eye. As if it never happened in the first place. For all she knew, it was just a dream. However, when she woke up with an arm draped over her waist was another story. Her eyes blinked open softly to meet with the double auburn doors that she always pushed open to serve the prince his breakfast. Looking around her, she witnessed dozens of pillows at the front of the bed, one that was clear her head had been on. The covers were a beautiful, soft shade of sky blue to match the pillows. She looked down to see herself in her white, spaghetti strapped night gown. Feeling something heavy over her stomach, she saw that it was a warm, pale arm. Whose fingers she could not see due to them being tightly around her. That wasn't the only warm thing she felt. A warm, moist pair of what she assumed to be lips were pressed against her shoulder blade as air began to inhale and exhale out of the lips who they belonged to. Turning over in what way she could, she saw Roderich laying next to her. Her first intention would be to scream and probably throw a few punches but she couldn't find herself to do so. Instead, she picked up a robe that was found on the floor, and crept back to her own room.

About ten minutes after Lizzy left his side, Roderich arose from his bed, worried. He immediately stood, pushing the curtains sheilding the window from his room out of his way to see the sun kissing the mountains on the horizon. However, the sky was still a good portion of navy blue. His amethyst eyes shifted back to his bed that was empty of both sides. Elizaveta, no where to be found. He pulled his robe from the hook of his closet door and ran as fast as possible to try and find her. For all he knew, Sadiq could have stopped by, took her, and left while he slept. Running down each corridor, he scurried to her room in hopes of finding her there, and was successful. Elizaveta was standing with her back turned in a white, long sleeved shirt with a dark collar, and emerald green pants. It was easy to tell she was ready for war when she turned to meet his eyes.

"I thought I told you 'you would be nowhere near the battlefield'," Roderich spoke.

"And I thought I told you 'I will not let anyone die for me'," Elizaveta fought back. "You should probably get dressed. They will be here very soon."

"Are you afraid?"

"A little... How did you sleep?"

"I slept alright until I woke up and found you missing."

The messenger immediately ran into the room looking for Roderich. "Your majesty, the king demands a word from you," the messenger called.

Roderich's hand was immediately clasping Elizaveta as he tugged her to the king's chambers. They haven't seen him in so long but they heard that he was weakening. Worrying about whatever was troubling the king, everyone of the royal family was demanded unable to see him until the danger subsided, if it ever did. When they walked through the doors, their mouths became agape. His ivory skin was pale as a corpse and lumps covered every inch of his body. A warm, damp towel was on his forehead as a preacher felt his wrist. The king's brown hair turned to gray and he looked starving. His breathing was quickly and Lizzy knew the doctors could not do anything to help.

"Leave us..." the king spoke. Everyone left the room but Lizzy could not find her feet to move. Her body turned halfway but the king stopped her with his palm up, facing the door. She faced forward with her head looking straight toward the floor. "My son, please come closer..."

Roderich walked toward the fence that seperated him from his father and knelt. This was as close as the doctor would allow him to be. "Father, please tell me what I need to do to keep you with me longer!"

"There is nothing to be done my son... Every king faces his death, but needs to pass his crown, before or after... And a king must have a queen by his side..." His eyes shifted to Elizaveta to his son before continuing. "Do you still intend not to marry Maria Theresa?"

"That is correct. I have other plans for my wife... But I will leave that decision to her whenever she is ready..."

"Speaking of queens, I need you to know something before the war... I loved your mother very much..."

"How did she pass?" Lizzy asked, forgetting her place for a quick second. Her hands immediately clasped her mouth in shock.

"She died giving birth to Roderich... I was by her side very minute of the delivery... When she held Roderich for the first time, she looked at me with a smile and told me how happy she was... And then she was gone... I never wanted to marry again, and never did... Roderich, when you find your queen, never let her go... Good luck today, my son!"

"Father, I will win this war and you will live to see the end!" Roderich cried before the doctor pulled him away.

"Your highness, he needs to rest," the doctor spoke. "He is very strong. He will not go so easily. You must go prepare for war today. Austria will see to victory!"

Roderich stepped outside the room first before Elizaveta followed after a curtsy to the dying king. Roaming the halls as Roderich was preparing the army, the sun rose higher to where the land of Austria was showing itself to the world as clearly as possible. During her stride, Lizzy was stopped in the middle of a corridor by Mary who was breathing heavy. Clearly, she was running as fast as her body would allow.

"Elizaveta... Sadiq's messenger is in the courtyard asking for you..." Mary informed between breaths.

Lizzy's heart skipped a beat. Did Sadiq plan to not give Roderich a chance to protect her. "Go fetch his majesty and his brother. I will greet him..." she replied bravely.

Mary walked past her friend, quickly picking up the pace. Lizzy on the other hand was worried the entire time it took her to get to the courtyard. When she finally made it, she curtsied to the messenger who stood before her. He was clearly alone. He towered half a foot over Elizaveta and he followed her curtsy with one of his own. He was wearing metal armor, obvious he would be fighting too.

"M'lady... It is a joy to see you again," the messenger mentioned.

"I wish I could say the same. Are you sending for our army?" she replied, hands quivering by her side.

"Partially. The other part is, Sadiq sent me to ask if this is truly necessary."

"Meaning?"

"He wants you to tell his majesty to call off his army and the humiliation and join by his side of the country line once again."

"I hate to ruin this moment, but Elizaveta is staying with me," Roderich interrupted, his arm coming over her chest, pushing her behind him. "I have a message for Sadiq. Tell him to meet me on the other side of the forest. We will take care of things. His army against my own."

"Yes your majesty." The messenger knelt before turning to leave.

"One more thing! Is Gilbert with him?" Roderich asked before the messenger escaped.

"I believe so. I have not seen him myself yet."

"Good. I have some things to settle between Sadiq and Gilbert both. Tell Sadiq I will be five minutes. Ten at most." And then the messenger was gone.

Roderich turned to see all the women of court behind him, Elizaveta's green eyes with worry. "So this is it? We are really going to do this?"

The prince nodded before placing his elbows against her shoulders, his hands atop her head. "I will keep you safe... I promise."

"Roderich, about your question earlier in the week..."

"If you don't have an answer, don't worry about it... Come with me, everyone! There is an underground hideout. You are to wait there until my brother or I come for you! Follow me!"

And then they were out of the castle, heading toward the forest. Elizaveta's mind and heart were headed in each direction, she didn't know what to believe. Her heart knew what she wanted to say, it was just pushing her to hurry and say it. Her mind was telling her about Roderich's amethyst eyes. His lips said not to worry. But his eyes were trying to hide that he was emotionally wounded. Deeper into the forest, thirty-five feet to be exact was a small door by the base of a tree.

Antonio lifted it as Roderich lowered women into the underground passage. A torch resided beside the entrance on the inside of the hideout, and some of the women knew it was a cave they could go deeper into. When it was Elizaveta's turn, Roderich put his hand on her waist as she clinged to him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Please! Take me with you!" she cried, pulling him closer to her.

"I don't want to lose you again!" he replied, brushing her hair with his hand.

"Then hide with us!"

"I cannot! I have business to take care of with Gilbert and Sadiq."

"What could be more important than seeing to the women are safe?"

"They almost killed you. I will not stand by and watch someone destroy what I wish to." He began to lower her into the entrance as her clinging hands became softer.

"If you must go, then you must do something for me..." His eyes remained on hers, waiting for her to continue. Instead, Elizaveta stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to Roderich's, her eyes closing in the process. "Come back to me alive... And I will marry you."

Her feet went back flat against the ground beneath her as she turned. She was immediately pulled back the other way and forced into Roderich's arms once more. His lips were on hers in an instant, forcefully keeping her there, never wanting to let go. His hands were holding the sides of her face so she couldn't escape. Lizzy's tears still flowing, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke from the kiss as they were trying to regain their breathing.

"I love you," Roderich spoke.

"I love you too," Elizaveta replied.

"Watch your head," was all he had time left to say before the door was shut in front of her. And for all she knew, her fiancee was gone from her world, fighting for her ability to stay by his side.

It seemed like hours have passed since the noises have subsided. But before that, swords were clanging across each other, bodies slamming on the ground above the secret hideaway were as clear as day. The women of court were sleeping a few feet from the fire of the cavern. Anne and Mary had their heads against each other as they sat against the wall. Elizaveta was the only one who was left awake with her heart hammering inside her chest. The love of her life was fighting, or worse, dead. She climbed through the pathway before meeting the door that seperated her from the outside. Unsure if it was locked or not, she gave it a nudge before it gave in to her touch and flipped onto it's other side. Her hands met the ground before feeling something wet. She didn't need to look down to realize what her hands went into.

Dead bodies were laying on the ground. Most of them she did not notice which healed her heart more. After running through the forest deeper, a dark figure stood in the horizon. The thought that it could be Roderich made Elizaveta's pace quicken without thinking. As she approached the figure, she was staring at a back with a black cape around his shoulders with a white feather sticking out from his hat.

Roderich did not have a hat, let alone a cape when they left the castle. When the figure turned around, she stopped and found no ability to run. The black eyes seeping through the white mask scared her more. A hand clasped a handful of her butterscotch curls pulling her head back, then holding a dagger at her exposed neck. She turned slightly to see red burning eyes behind her.

"Where is Roderich?" Elizaveta managed to ask.

"Don't worry about him!" Gilbert replied.

"You'll be with him very soon!" Sadiq added with a boasting laugh.


	18. The Wounded Display of Affection

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the cliff hanger I left you guys with. But I have some news for everyone. I have a facebook page that I created myself. I am using it to upload pictures of my cosplay, post videos of my para para dance group dancing or just me dancing, and talk about when I will be updating my stories and new stories. If you guys are interested in liking the page, by all means. Here's the link:  pages/Jessica-R-Cosplay/270231933110612?ref=hl

If the link does not show, the name is Jessica R Cosplay

Anywho, I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Elizaveta's breathing came quickly as she heard the following words come from the Turkish mouth of her enemy. He began stepping closer and she was running out of time and ideas to avoid being killed. She needed to see if Roderich was still alive, if he was. Millions of memories were running through her head. Whether it was about the war, who was still alive, who was dead, how to get out of the mess she was in, and worse, if the king was still alive.

Before she knew it, a loud clang was heard and a dead weight immediately on her back. Someone has hit the Prussian and he was out cold. Lizzy fell to the ground with Gilbert landing on top of her. He was dead... But who saved her? She pushed Gilbert off of her and he landed on the dirt with a plop as blood seeped from the side of his mouth. Her green eyes moved to her savior as she saw her dad towering over her with a skillet in his hand.

"Keep your hands off my baby girl!" he said in anguish.

"Apa? (father)" the young adult asked, bringing her hand to her mouth as tears formed in her eyes.

Her father outstretched his hand and brought his daughter to her feet and into his embrace. "You haven't changed a bit. Still picking fights with the boys! Lizzy, look at me..." When she did, he continued. "Your mother is ten feet behind me. Take her to a safe place and I will check the perimeter. I checked the palace before I came here and I heard the king is ill. Make sure your mother is taken someplace safe and check on him." He placed his lips to her forehead before leaving his side.

Elizaveta did as she was told by taking her mother to the underground hideaway to find the women awake. Some were huddled into each other's embrace trying to stay warm, others were playing with their hair, and Maria Theresa was rubbing her belly. Hard to believe that one woman who still looks like a child herself could be carrying one. She pushed up on the door at the end of the hideout and stepped outside before gently placing it back downward. Charging towards the castle as fast as she was, she saw Antonio fighting off a soldier before kicking him away to turn to Elizaveta.

"Are you alright? Is Roderich alright?" Lizzy asked, worried.

"I'm alright. And I haven't seen Roderich for the past hour. I pray he is alright... What are you doing out?" Antonio replied.

"My father told me to check on your father. Make sure he is alright..."

"Hurry." That was the only word he could manage to say before he was swept into another battle.

Following orders, Lizzy burst from his side and into the dirt that was the courtyard, into the court that was her future home. She had to run through two corridors and up a flight of stairs before she reached the king's bed chamber where her eyes drooped to her feet at the sight of the sickened king.

His complexion went from an ivory to a deathly ice gray. His chest rose and sank quickly that scared the doctors as it quickened his heart rate that might be too much for his body to handle. The king rose his head to look at Lizzy and issued everyone to leave, including the doctors. He demanded that Lizzy come as close as she possibly could without her catching what weakens him. She went to the fence that blocked her from the king's bed before coming to her knees in respect.

"Elizaveta... is there... any word... of my boys?" he asked between gasps.

"Antonio is alright... Roderich, I have not seen..." she managed to reply.

"Is there still... no hope... to you being... my daughter-in-law?"

"He told you that he proposed?"

"Yes..."

"Is there anyway Antonio could rule Austria? He is married, is he not?"

"He is engaged... and he is destined... for Spain..."

"Yes. I have accepted Roderich's proposal. Is there anyway we would be able to see you as we say our vows?"

"I do not think so, my dear... When a king dies... he does not leave for good... he simply goes to the Lord's court... However... I am proud... to have you as a daughter-in-law... I apologize for resenting... your relationship... with my son... as long as I did..."

"Please, you have to stay with us!" Elizaveta asked, reaching for his hand. He reached for a tissue and placed his hand underneath hers with the tissue seperating them both.

"I leave Austria... in your hands..."

Immediately after what the king had said, Roderich bursted in the doorway as he gasped for breath. His war jacket had been sliced in many places, including his shoulder and his hair was a shrivelled mess. Numerous of bruises had found their way to his face which became more obvious as he stepped forward.

"Father, what is the diagnosis?" he asked as he regained his breath.

"I will probably... not make it... through the night..." he replied.

"Before you leave us, I want you to know that we won."

A smile slowly made it's way across the king's lips. "What happened..."

"Gilbert was killed. Sadiq later retreated. We didn't lose as many people as I thought we would. Maximum, one hundred were lost."

"Roderich... Elizaveta... I pray you will lead Austria... together and happy... I love you both..."

"I love you too." Roderich replied.

"Me too!" Lizzy replied, gripping his hand as Roderich's made it's way around her shoulders to signify the couple.

And then he was gone. Elizaveta, speechless for words, rose to her feet and left the room to find her parents and the women. All the men were moving toward the courtyard which made her heart quicken to the happiness she truly felt. Her father was leading the group into the courtyard. Running up to him, he dropped his skillet before scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around happily.

"We won!" he broke the silence.

"I know..."

"Where's your mother?"

"With the other women. Come, I'll show you."

On the way to the secret hideaway, they saw dozens of dead bodies around them. None of them were recognized. However, they had a variety of ages. Who knew the lives they lived. If they had children or not, if they had wives, or if they had yet to witness some of those lives. By the time they arrived to the secret hideaway, her father was looking around mysteriously.

"Is something wrong, dad?" Elizaveta asked silently.

"I thought I heard something. Let's get the women back to the castle immediately."

They stepped inside the tunnel and made their way to the center where the women were sitting around in a circle, sharing body heat around the fire that still remained. Sparks shot up one by one as it was slowly going out.

"Let's go, ladies. The war is over. We can return!" Elizaveta said, breaking the silence.

~Later that evening~

Few bodies have managed to be buried as they planned to bury everyone who died, including ones not in the Austrian army. Elizaveta's parents saw to it that she was taken to her bed chambers safely. Once they arrived, she turned to face her parents as they pulled her into an embrace. The smell of the country side brought the adult to tears.

"I miss home!" she could barely speak.

"You shouldn't miss it that much now that you are engaged!" her mother spoke proudly.

"Engaged?! You heard?"

Their parents nodded before pulling out a letter from their pocket before handing it to their daughter. She unfolded it before reading it. It was easily understandable that it was written by a quill. She wiped her eyes before reading the following words:

"_Dear Mr and Mrs Hedervary,_

_I pray you do not assume this as a joke. I am entirely serious among my next statements. Within the next week, a war will be taking place in Vienna, Austria. In order to get your daughter back safely, I had to agree to go to war against Turkey. I pray you will come to our aid and aid the wounded. Please return with my messenger if you were to accept it. And I pray to make your daughter happy. I proposed to your daughter just yesterday. She has yet to accept. But if she were, I pray for your blessing as I make her my wife and the happiest woman in the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Roderich Edelstein"_

Shortly after that, she was crying again. "I think... I would like to speak to Roderich. I have not seen him since his father died. I need to see him..."

"Alright, dear. We will go ahead and retire for the night. Make sure he walks you back to your room before he sleeps," her mother spoke.

"If she sleeps in her own room!" her dad chuckled.

"Set a good example!" her mother commented, pushing him.

On her way to his chambers, she passed several couples consoling one another. The women looked happy to see the men home alive and well. Which only made Elizaveta's heart worry more. Was Roderich taken care of? Did he have any vital wounds that needed to be tended to that weren't obvious? She went into the hallway that held the balcony as she noticed the doors were open, letting cold wind blow into the hall. She stepped out into the balcony to see if anyone was still outside. Once it was concluded that no one was outside, she turned to leave before being grabbed by an anonymous source, leaving a letter behind.


	19. We End This Now!

**Author's Note:**It has definately been a while since I have updated! I'm so sorry! I recently got a job back at the job I was fired from! Who knew?! Anywho, this is where the story will get interesting! This will not be the end! But I will make the contuing as quickly as possible! This chapter is for ADdude and xZero84x! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Elizaveta was awoken with a shiver upon her flesh. She opened her eyes to find herself in a mysterious place. The last she remembered was going to find Roderich and then she was asleep. Her clothes were soaked from head to toe, clinging to her every curve of her pale skin. Her ash blonde curls were slightly wet but frizzed at the same time. Clinging her fingers around her, she found mud into her clasped hands. She tried to look around her at her surroundings to find that she was in the middle of a forest. Squinting to clear her sight, she found herself looking at the Hofburg Palace which appeared to be almost two hundred yards away from her.

She tried to get up from her sitting position to find herself roped to a tree behind her with her wrists tied behind the tree as well. Knowing she was clearly still strong, she tried to push herself away from the tree, only to learn that whoever had done it must have been a master at knots in boy scouts. After being forced back into the tree, she grunted in pain as bark scratched her bare back. Immediately feeling the sudden pain, Elizaveta suddenly became aware of her wardrobe, or lack of. Her shirt was slowly falling over her shoulders and the back was ripped open.

Her eyesight became blurry as she tried to clear it up in time as a dark figure approached her. He had dark brown hair and appeared at about 5'10". She assumed it to be her prince charming coming to rescue her. But how wrong she was only upset her more. The boasting laugh of the man's sour voice as he stepped closer, water splashing in each direction with each puddle his foot stepped in.

"It is clear that you are conscious! How are you feeling?" Sadiq asked.

"Did you do this to me?" Elizaveta managed to ask.

"Yes. I still have some unfinished business to take care of. And in order to get that taken care of, I captured you as bait," he replied.

"You retreated. This fight is pointless!"

"Silence!" he screamed at her, raising a dagger at her neck. "This battle is only over unless I take my last breath, or you are back in Turkey!"

"And how do you suppose he find you?" she asked, stretching her neck to avoid her neck being cut.

"Don't worry, sevgili (my dear)! I left him a note!"

~In Hofburg Palace~

Crying couples were crowding the halls left and right. Some were lucky to have their husbands back as a few others mourned the loss of their brothers, husbands, or sons. Everyone gave into a hard battle that took the lives of many. Despite a majority of the deceased were Turkish, they still intended a proper burial in each individual grave with a single memorial stone in the center area to memorialize all those that died in battle.

The morning sun rose along the mountain side and awakened the young prince from his slumber. He was so used to Elizaveta waking him in the morning. But since he proposed, he demanded she would never do another servant's chore ever again. Instead, Anne came in with a golden tray filled with scones, toast with butter and jelly on the side, eggs, a side of potatoes, as well as a variety of juices and coffee with cream. Mary came in after Anne to open the curtains to reveal the sunlight before curtsying to Roderich to bid him a good morning as her and her sister departed.

"Your majesty, I found a letter in the hallway addressed to you!" the messenger exclaimed.

"Thank you. Please set it on the tray," Roderich replied as he brushed his eyes with his closed hand.

He reached for his glasses which were beside the tray and the enclosed letter. After placing them on the bridge of his nose, he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. After seeing the dried ink image that kept the envelope sealed worried Roderich even more. A figure of a feather was the ink blobbed shape which he could easily decipher who it was from. Pulling the letter from his night stand, he sliced it open and read the caligraphy that was meant for his eyes only.

"Roderich,

I have your slave in my clutches. If you want her back, we shall finish this as men. As soon as you wake from your sleep, meet me at the secret hideaway where you tried to keep her safe. We are one hundred fifty yards north of the hideaway. Come alone with your sword or she dies!

-Sadiq"

Roderich's eyebrows furrowed in the middle as he crumpled the piece of paper in his hands. Tossing the sheets from his body, he ran to the closet and reached for his war outfit which made up of a white long sleeved shirt with a blue velvet color and matching cufflings with a golden trim. A matching gold belt enveloped his slim waist as he began putting on his white pants and black boots, tossing on his jabot to finish his attire.

"Your majesty, do you have somewhere to be?" Anne asked as she entered the building.

"Yes. But I need to do it alone. Please tell everyone I am not feeling well and need to be in bed and left alone!" Roderich demanded as he left her side.

Right before he walked out the door, he reached for his sword and took off from there. It took about ten minutes before he finally got to her. He slammed to his knees at her side as she appeared lifeless as he raised his hand to her forehead, only to find her burning. He began to untie the ropes that binded her before he was pulled from his kneel.

"We finish this now!" Sadiq said as he pushed him to draw his sword as Roderich followed suit.

Elizaveta's head slowly began to rise as her emerald eyes scanned the area to see Roderich and Sadiq charging towards each other to fight for the right to keep her. Tears began to graze her cheekbones as it slowly slid to drop on her shoulders. She tried to break through the ropes to help save him until one dropped their dagger. Stretching her legs to the maximum length possible to try and reach for it before Sadiq took it from her reach. In the meantime, Roderich took the chance to cut her wrists free before Sadiq pulled him back into battle.

Fighting with the bandages to free her from the tree, she halfway turned to get a closer look at what she was dealing with. Until her face was met with a blood stain upon a cut from the bark. It was in the shape of a heart that looked nearly fresh. It has been a while since Elizaveta took a trip to the past and this was a weird time to have one.

Twelve year old Roderich had a pocket knife in his hand and began to engrave the heart into the bark. Eleven year old Elizaveta stood by him trying to pull his arm away. He placed a gently hand upon her own and shushed her silently before he continued it.

"No Roddy! Don't hurt it!" Elizaveta cried.

"I'm not hurting it much, Lizzy. This is a secret place," Roderich replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked hesitantly.

"I just have a bad feeling that something will keep us from being together. If that ever happens, meet back here!" he replied, sadly.

"But there are thousands of trees!"

"Exactly! This one is special! Every February fourteenth, meet back here so we know we have a chance!" Immediately after, he pricked his finger and placed it to the center to reveal a blood stain among the marking. "May I?" he asked showing the knife to her finger.

The young girl nodded with a smile before wincing at the tiny pain as she placed it right where he had placed his. She looked over at him and smiled before taking his bleeding finger to her lips to kiss it better. He did the same with hers as she eyed the heart with the two lover's blood fused with one another. Each and every year, she returned, hoping maybe he would, but he never did. But strangely enough, after some time, the bark would heal over. But each and every time, it looked fresh, young...

And every time when Elizaveta would return, she would cut her finger once again and place it to the tree once more, remembering when she did the first time and how happy she was at the time. It has been two years since she returned. The sight of her own blood seemed to remind her. All that was missing was his own. Looking back to the fight, Sadiq was clearly winning as it was obvious Roderich was weakening from lack of oxygen.

From when he began to untie a little bit when he first found her, the ropes began to drape slightly. Despite her already weakened state, she began a swinging movement of her body. Hoping the ropes that binded her would graze along the bark and set her free. Her back became numb by the time she felt improvement. When it was lose enough, she slid from underneath and to catch Roderich before he collapsed.

"Elizaveta! What are you doing?" Roderich asked.

"You did it, didn't you? Each and every year you returned to the same spot and redug that heart into the bark, didn't you?!" Elizaveta cried.

"Guilty. Stand aside! I need to finish this!" Roderich replied.

Elizaveta stapped back five paces as the men fought. Their swords clashed together and rang in a deafening sound. Once she brought up the subject, it seemed to work as a miracle tonic. Roderich brought his sword down to slice him in the shoulder but Sadiq caught it in his palm, grasping the blade in his palm as blood dribbled from his hand to the hilt. It seemed to be exactly what he wanted as he delivered a blow to Sadiq's left jawbone.

Sadiq tossed Roderich's sword out of the way to fall upon the ground and land at Elizaveta's feet. Roderich's amethyst eyes moved from his opponent to his fiancee to see she was safe. Her hands were at her chest, clinging her shirt to her skin. There was a good sign that she could be cold but maybe she was injured? He felt firm hands upon his shoulders and pushed against the closest tree in sight. Elizaveta caught the hilt into her hands and ran towards Sadiq, placing the tip of the sword at the back of his neck.

"You will kneel before the future king of Austria! You have lost!" Elizaveta announced.

"I think you are wrong!" Sadiq commented before pushing the sword out of the way.

It happened so fast! The next thing she felt was hands upon her shoulders and being slammed onto the ground. His hands clasped her wrists as he straddled her hips. He held both her wrists in his strong wrist as his other hand slid to the seam of her shirt as it slowly moved upward toward her chest. Before she knew, she was in serious danger and Roderich was unconcious to do anything. Was this how it was going to be? Would her first time be with her enemy? Her eyes clenched shut as his cold fingertips came into contact with her ribcage.

"Stop... Please!" Elizaveta cried.

"I was going to save you for last... And I was done ripping all the flowers from the garden at the camp. Now it is your turn!" Sadiq said, his eyes narrow, filled with a cold lust.

"Help!" she cried as his face moved close to her neck.

Just then, a wet liquid splattered onto Elizaveta's cheek, followed by even heavier weight than what was on her prior. She opened one of her eyes and touched the liquid to find blood on her fingertips. Her emerald eyes moved to Sadiq's face to see his shoulder bleeding, his eyes held no expression whatsoever. She pushed against his shoulder till he landed on the ground with a plop sound. Her eyes moved up to her hero.

And there he was. Finally, the prince charming she was truly waiting for. His violet eyes burned with victory as he tossed the blood covered sword out to the side and held out his hand to pull her to a full rise. When her feet met with the ground, he leaned over and pulled her shirt down to cover her stomach and place his hands on her shoulders.

He slid his arms from his jacket and began to place it on her bare shoulders to cover her back. Her green eyes shifted from one inch of his face to the other. Her hand moved up to graze his cheek where one purple bruise clearly was in view. His eyes closed as her hand slowly found its way around his jawline, to move to his hair and brush it behind his ear. His arms found their way around her waist and up along her spine to the back of her neck.

Her eyes moved to his violet ones in fear that he might hurt her but what came next was a different case. He pulled her into his arms and held her close to him as he felt her heart beat in rythym to his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder, glad that she was finally home and safe from anything else to come. Sadiq was gone, Gilbert as well. What else could go wrong?

He pulled her away from his body to graze his thumb along her lower lip. He spoke with his eyes asking for permission. But she couldn't find her voice to speak, her lungs to breath, or her heart to beat. All the pain she felt, including the one on her back was all gone. And so was she as her body fell and he caught her in a bridals carry. Her eyes were closed and her once pink cheeks were now a pale. Her mouth was open by a little, and her chest didn't rise to signify breathing. Was she truly gone? Was this all that was left for the young prince? A single life? A life without a bride, children, or even an heir? His father is gone, his brother will soon head for Spain. Is this what life had planned for him all along? A single king of Austria, no heir, no Elizaveta.

"Lizzy!" he cried.

He laid her back along the ground and ran to each and every tree that he could find. His fists met with every bark along each tall, magnificent plant. It may have had life, but he knew his fiance didn't. One brought his mind back down to earth. One where her blood certainly was. A heart inside the bark that he would always cut free from the entrapment that the bark contained. Her blood covered the entire area. But there was one are that was not covered. One day when Roderich was angry, he took his knife and sliced a deep cut into the center heart. Which only got his heart thinking...

Was the engagement between he and Maria Theresa truly planned by his father, or God? When he made the slice, Elizaveta grew to hate him. And his engagement began. Maybe that was it. An accident for his simple infuriation. He noticed his finger was bleeding slightly. The same color red as his weakened heart. A single tear slipped down his cheek only to land next to the blood drop. He placed it against the cut's entrance until he saw his blood drip from an overfill. He places his finger inside his mouth to stop the bleeding. Looking at Elizaveta's body, he cradled her back into his arms and made his way to the Hofburg Palace. One day that he would eventually rule, and most likely, alone...

_**To be continued...**_


	20. Wake My Love

**Author's Note:**My dear fans, I apologize for not getting back to you guys in such a long time. I've been busy with life's curve balls. But just think of the time between the last chapter and this one is Lizzy's coma time. Because in this one, she wakes up! This will be the final chapter unless you guys request more. If you request more, I need ideas! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA!

Elizaveta's POV:

Hands were reaching all around me. From palms feeling my forehead to a pounding on my chest, one after another in a rhythmic motion. After a while, they ceased once I regained air in my lungs. Feeling them fill my being and the beating in my heart pumping the blood that flowed through my veins. Once they were sure that I would be fine, they ceased the pounding and worked to clean my wounds that were stitched. If everything is all well, why can I not open my eyes? Were my parents even worried about me? Why can I not hear them? Am I really alive and well?

Just then, I felt a hand graze my cheek and a small tear hit my cheekbone. Who is crying? I wish to wake up to show them that I am okay… That there is no more reason for tears to form… Feli, I wonder if he is frightened. Ever since he was captured, he must have been. Roderich… are you here? Let me know that you are here with me… please….

Normal POV:

"My lord, you have a present meeting to attend to. Please come with me," a messenger told him.

"Please, it shall carry on without me just this once. I wish to look after her," Roderich replied as he watched his love on a stretcher, being operated on as her chest rose and lowered indicating life inside of her.

Days have passed and Roderich's body remained sleepless. Despite knowing that she was alive and waking up relied on her will to live. Every day, after every meal and every meeting, he would find himself by her side once again, grasping her hand that wore a gold band on her fourth finger, indicating that she would be his and he hers. Tears flowed down his cheeks, worried she would not awake.

A warm hand brushed against his shoulder. When he turned around, Maria Theresa was there to welcome him with warm, blue eyes; her belly, now swollen with a baby, a bastard in the eyes of the rest of the court.

"Your highness, I believe you should lie down for a few hours. I shall send your maids if anything changes in her condition…" she spoke to him, hand on her belly.

His eyes narrowed and his amethyst eyes turned dark. "If anything should happen to her, I shall make sure of it that you are put to death immediately upon delivery," he threatened as he left her side for his bed chamber.

Maria Theresa watched him go before walking into the room where Elizaveta lie unconscious. Taking the barely warm hand of the unconscious child, she placed the hand upon her belly and leaned over to whisper into her ear.

~~Later that night~~

Elizaveta's POV:

I awoke upon a stretcher. My head throbbed in a dull pain. I am normally okay with pain, but I can clearly tell that it's there. All the pain I felt prior to my slumber was far worse than anything I have ever felt. But the feeling of being carried in Roderich's arms as he took me back to his home felt wonderful. Being held close to him and listening to his heartbeat in her ear was wonderful. Was his heart still mine? I must not be selfish. If he found someone else to love during my slumber, I cannot keep him to myself. I placed my hand to my forehead as the pain shot through my head once again, only to be felt with a cold metal to meet my skin. I looked at my hand to see an expensive looking gold band on my fourth finger. Where did this thing come from? And then it hit me… This is of a similar design when Roderich and I posed as husband and wife for my parents… Is that where you came from?

Throwing my legs over the edge of the stretcher, I rose to my feet to feel a head rush slam me harder than I hit that tree. Walking through the halls of the castle, I found the few rooms I wished to find. First, I wanted to see Feliciano. His red hair shone through the light the moon reflected through the glass. Just remembering him call me Lizzy with the high pitched voice of his brings a smile to my face. Shutting the door behind me, I made my way to the piano room. This was the room you would wish to be in to see a beautiful full moon.

As I was walking to the piano, another migraine hit me which caused me to fall to my knees. This wasn't the first time I was brought to the floor in this room. The time before was when Roderich and I first kissed each other… It was an accident but I dreamed of it happening again… Not by accident but full purposes. Just the thought of it, I ran towards his room. Opening the door, Roderich was asleep under the covers. I walked next to his bed to see black bags underneath his eyes. He must've not slept very well while I slept lord knows how long. I grazed his cheek to hear him moan in his sleep.

I crawled underneath the covers and hugged him as he continued to sleep. But while trying to get comfortable, my feet grazed the skin on his legs and he jumped to wake up. He perched himself on his right elbow as he looked me in the eyes. Grazing my cheek bone to my chin, all the way to my hair that grazed over my shoulder, I touched his hand to assure him that I was with him and he was with me. I kissed his palm before looking back at him, tears forming in my eyes as I was finally happy. I am finally home and with him, just like we had promised.

And then he was crushing me. It wasn't as painful as I had expected, but he hugged my tightly against him that he fell on top of me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you all right?" he asked me.

I couldn't say anything because I was worried I would cry again, giving him the wrong impression. I ran my hands along the plains of his back before he threw his head back. He faced me once again and he was crushing me again; from his torso, to his legs, to his lips. He was kissing me as he showed his affection for me and I returned it with everything I still had in me to handle it. We did not consummate our relationship that night. But he did end the night on a much sweeter note. He held me in his arms to kiss my head as he whispered to me "Good night, my queen." It had taken over ten years, but he and I would be married as husband and wife, king and queen, the perfect couple that started years ago, a t the age of a child. And just to think… it all started with a boy, a girl, a ball… A promise.


End file.
